


Después de nosotros

by FlorenciaSmith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/pseuds/FlorenciaSmith
Summary: (AU) ¿Cuánto puede soportar el corazón si la persona amada decide alejarse de tu vida? Tras haber perdido el oro en el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri considera que lo correcto es permitirle a Victor regresar al patinaje. Después de un tiempo, creé haberse acostumbrado al nuevo rumbo que tomó su vida, pero tal como sucedió en el pasado, Victor una vez más daría un giro inesperado al rumbo de sus respectivos destinos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	1. Estrellas fugaces

Yuuri no pudo, ni tampoco fue capaz de disimular la gigantesca sonrisa que adornó sus labios cuando le hicieron entrega de las llaves del Ice Castle, finiquitando así con total éxito las negociaciones previas a la compra del edificio.

Sintiéndose lleno de felicidad pues, luego de tantos meses metido entre largos y tediosos trámites de compra venta, aquel era sin lugar a dudas un logro extraordinario. Y mientras la encargada de sobrellevar todo el proceso le proporcionaba los documentos necesarios mientras desglosaba los puntos más importantes del contrato, se dijo que al fin podría continuar con el ritmo de su vida tal como debió haberlo hecho desde un inicio.

Porque no, definitivamente no había sido fácil llegar hasta ese punto.

Tras retirarse del patinaje artístico sin posibilidades de volver a ninguna competencia activa un año atrás, Yuuri debió plantearse la opción de ganarse la vida fuera de Yutopia; todo porque no podía depender de sus padres para siempre. Gracias a sus estudios universitarios tenía un título vigente en administración de empresas, pero tras mucho darle vueltas, las posibilidades al seguir ese camino solo se reducían a pasarse interminables horas metido en una oficina hasta que pudiera jubilarse tras muchos años de servicio.

La sola idea le causaba dolor de estómago.

Pero, si era sincero, se negaba rotundamente a caer en ese tipo de escenario porque la monotonía iba a matarlo poco a poco. Además, Yuuri amaba el patinaje desde que podía recordar; que se retirara no le obligaba a dejar las pistas completamente. Solo había renunciado al estresante mundo de las competencias profesionales, no al hielo en si. Podía seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba, combinarlo con sus conocimientos académicos y profesionales, sacándole así el mayor provecho posible. Por ende, él era la única persona en todo Hasetsu capaz de llevar las riendas del Ice Castle sin mayor contrariedad.

Sus padres y Mari, quienes en todo momento solían apoyarlo en cualquier decisión que tomaba, no se negaron a ello. Sin embargo, también le hicieron ver que no necesitaba precipitarse; Yutopia continuaba siendo un negocio muy rentable gracias al constante flujo de turistas durante todo el año, por ende podía seguir trabajando ahí sin mayor inconveniente hasta que se sintiera lo bastante seguro para iniciar algo propio. Yuuri los amaba porque pese a las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de tantos años ellos seguían ahí, amándolo sin condiciones, aun con fracasos u aciertos. Y si bien durante los primeros meses luego de anunciarle al mundo sobre su ya impostergable retiro aceptó brindar toda la ayuda posible al onsen, al final llegó a un punto en el cual se negó a seguir vagando entre los pasillos del onsen cual alma en pena más tiempo, sin hacer nada por si mismo. Necesitaba comenzar a independizarse, y seguir metido de lleno en su interminable depresión no le llevaría a ningún puerto favorable.

Por eso, cuando Yuko le mencionó con gran tristeza que los ahora antiguos dueños del Ice Castle pensaban vender porque ya les resultaba muy difícil hacerse cargo gracias a la edad, vio una oportunidad perfecta. Le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo reunir el dinero suficiente para cubrir la suma inicial; todos sus ahorros añadido a un fuerte préstamo del banco fueron apenas suficientes. Yuko se mostró feliz por él y, así mismo, también le hizo ver que debía tomar esa oportunidad para retomar el control sobre si mismo luego que Victor y él tomaron caminos diferentes.

Nada más recordar al astro ruso del patinaje, Yuuri sintió excesivo el peso del anillo que aún llevaba puesto, como si fuera un ladrillo y no un trozo de metal simple. Un año. Había pasado ya un año desde que los dos emprendieron rumbos separados por petición suya, ni más ni menos. Y aunque los meses pasaron, aunque los días le parecieron interminables, la sensación de angustia dentro de su pecho no amainaba.

En aquel entonces, tras vivir la extraordinaria experiencia del Prix junto a Victor, Yuuri pensó seriamente que atar a su ex entrenador con una promesa sin fecha de caducidad era muy egoísta, más aun cuando él parecía tan ansioso por volver al hielo y competir otra vez, disputándose así los mejores puestos en las competencias mundiales. En pocas palabras, retenerlo hubiera sido igual que cortarle las alas a una hermosa ave, negándole así su derecho divino a ser libre de ir dónde quisiera.

Pero también, en honor a la verdad, tuvo miedo.

Un miedo irracional a enfrentarse un día no muy lejano a los posibles arrepentimientos del hombre a quien admiró durante casi toda su vida entera; todo por haberle obligado a quedarse cuando, evidentemente, sus deseos eran otros. Y aunque dolió, aunque eso implicará romper su propio corazón en mil pedazo, Yuuri le regresó a Victor su capacidad de tomar decisiones, así como también lo instó a prepararse para las temporadas futuras donde seguro brillaría como la hermosa estrella que siempre había sido.

Ni Victor ni mucho menos Yakov, quien dicho sea de paso pareció encantado con la idea, quisieron postergar más la noticia de su regreso triunfal a las pistas y, al poco tiempo de finalizar el Grand Prix Final convocaron una rueda de presa oficial donde hicieron el anuncio. Pero dos semanas después, aprovechándose de la ausencia del ruso, Yuuri también se puso bajo los reflectores mediáticos al informar que, contra todo pronóstico, se retiraría sin posibilidad de volver en un futuro cercano.

Tal noticia causó un shock generalizado entre la prensa deportiva y redes sociales, conducto por el cual no pasó mucho para que terminaran haciéndolo pedazos. A juicio de los rusos o distintos críticos deportivos amarillistas, Yuri carecía del potencial necesario pues, aun con la ayuda de un atleta del calibre de Victor no fue capaz de hacerse con el oro; cosa en verdad decepcionante. Aquellos comentarios a Yuuri poco le sorprendieron, ellos todavía le guardaban un poco de rencor por haber acaparado a su héroe nacional esa temporada. Entre tanto, el resto del mundo opinaba que solo era cuestión de lógica: con Nikiforov compitiendo una vez más en el circuito y la impresionante amenaza de Yuri Plisetsky pululando cerca, a la larga él no hubiera soportado la presión, quedándose atrás irremediablemente.

A decir verdad, Yuuri prefirió evitar pensar en ello aun ahora. Sin embargo, las primeras semanas fueron los más complicados porque, además de lidiar con la prensa a nivel global, en casa las cosas tampoco estaban mejor. Minako le gritó durante días hasta casi dejarlo sordo, argumentando qué había terminado volviéndose loco. Phichit, a su vez, intentó hacerlo recapacitar diciéndole que si abandonaba el patinaje tras ganar la plata en el Grand Prix solo sería un error garrafal del cual seguramente acabaría arrepintiéndose luego. Después intentó convencerla de volver a Detroit, no obstante, Yuuri rechazó la oferta. Inclusive hasta el mismísimo Yurio se tomó tiempo en su apretada agenda para llamar y -con bastantes insultos de por medio-, hacerle saber estaba comportándose igual que un reverendo imbécil sin pizca de orgullo.

Pero Yuuri, tal como siempre, solo se limitó a escuchar y no le hizo caso manteniéndose firme en su decisión, todo porque ante ellos sí podía hacerlo. Victor, en algún momento, también intentó contactarle; pero Yuuri jamás le regresó ninguno de los mensajes que recibía su teléfono casi a diario, ni mucho menos propició alguna línea de comunicación distinta porque se conocía lo bastante para saber que si acaso escuchaba el sonido de su voz entonces terminaría retractándose.

Entonces, a la larga, poco a poco dichos mensajes comenzaron a escasear hasta que dejaron de ser enviados. Y todo gracias a su condenada debilidad. Además, tampoco se sentía preparado para volver; simplemente ya no podía hacerlo más. Él tenía talento, eso nadie lo negaba, pero Yuuri sabía de antemano que aquel no era precisamente el problema. Su gran falta de seguridad en si mismo le impedía considerar siquiera que podría escalar posición hasta llegar una vez más a la final del Prix. Victor ya no estaba, y solo junto a él se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de rendir cien por ciento para dar lo mejor de si mismo. Y tampoco quería otro entrenador. Se planteó dicha posibilidad, sin embargo, le resultaba impensable siquiera el contemplarse junto a otra persona a su lado si acaso se atrevía a poner un pie en otro campeonato de talla mundial.

Victor tenía sueños propios por los cuales luchar ahora, metas que cumpliría perfectamente bien solo, y su carrera, cien veces más productiva que la del mismo Yuuri, no esperaría por siempre. Victor, al final de cuentas, había recuperado todo cuanto dejó en Rusia y, en aquel año, Yuuri también se forzó terminantemente a renunciar a estúpidas fantasías donde le era posible quedarse junto al hombre a quien idolatró desde niño, convenciéndose hasta el cansancio que tomar aquella decisión fue lo mejor.

Pero en ocasiones, una cruel voz en su cabeza solía recordarle que no; aunque así lo deseara un millón de veces, ya nada sería igual.

Como atleta Yuuri recibió una confianza ciega por parte del ruso, justo igual a quien se deja caer hacía atrás y espera ser atrapado sin molestarse siquiera en mirar si lo haría o no su respectivo compañero. A nivel personal, en cambio, aprendió a tener confianza, valor, fuerza y determinación suficientes para llegar hasta el cielo mismo si acaso era necesario. Y todo gracias a Víctor. Solo él fue capaz de comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos cuando se deslizaba por la pista, más que dispuesto a jugarse hasta el último respiro durante una competencia.

Los ojos de Victor Nikiforov, de un color azul tan parecido al hielo donde creaban tantas historias pero, al mismo tiempo, cálidos igual que un precioso día en primavera, fueron capaces de leerlo tal cual era llegándole directo al alma. Y eso, por supuesto, lo ayudó a tener cierto entendimiento: durante los meses que ambos pasaron juntos, Yuuri finalmente terminó por aceptar que la desmedida admiración e inquebrantable respeto que profesaba hacía Victor se había moldeado en su interior cual arcilla, dándole forma a otro sentimiento más grande y peligroso.

Y lo aterraba.

A esas alturas el ex patinador japonés era un hombre adulto, debía tener ya como mínimo la madurez suficiente para tomar las cosas con objetividad, sin embargo, se engañó una y mil veces. Era como si tomase un placebo para calmar los síntomas de alguna enfermedad pasajera, sintiéndose mejor por momentos y nada más. Porque así fue, aunque seguía negándoselo para prevenir al menos un poco el dolor, Yuuri Katsuki había cometido el grave error de enamorarse de Victor Nikiforov igual que un verdadero idiota.

Con un gesto distraído, Yuuri acarició suavemente el anillo que de manera simbólica representaba esa etapa que compartió junto al príncipe del hielo, como si con tocarlo pudiera constatar que todo fue real y no una cruel jugarreta de su alocada imaginación. Y una dolorosa punzada en el pecho se encargó de confirmarle que todavía no lo superaba por completo.

Al inicio de la inminente separación, Yuuri estuvo terriblemente deprimido, y evitaba bajo cualquier circunstancia mostrar cuan perdido en verdad estaba frente a los miembros de su pequeña familia. Mari solo le observaba ir y venir con pena, sin saber bien cómo ayudarle o qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Jamás fue buena consolando a la gente y, aunque se tratara de su hermano, era torpe con las palabras. Sus padres, por supuesto, también estaban preocupados, aunque fue su madre quien le permitió salir del agujero de autocompasión en el cual se había internado de forma voluntaria.

Una noche, Hiroko vio tan mal a Yuuri que no resistió quedarse callada por más tiempo y, llevándose consigo una taza de té a la habitación del joven medallista, se dispuso a mantener una charla de corazón a corazón. Algo que lo ayudó en sobremanera.

—¿Puedo pasar, cariño? —Yuuri, un tanto sorprendido, se enjugó las lágrimas y pretendió fingir que no sucedía nada.

—Por supuesto —Hiroko entró asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Yuuri ocultó algunas cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio, aunque era bastante obvio que había llorado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —mintió—. Fue un día largo, eso es todo — Hiroko emitió un largo suspiro de resignación total.

—Cielo, me parece que la definición de "bien" no aplica para ti justo ahora —dijo con infinita paciencia tras colocar la taza justo frente a él—. Todos estamos preocupados, mi niño.

Yuuri evadió contacto visual, sintiéndose culpable por causarle tantas molestias. Su madre era una de las pocas personas en el mundo entero capaz de leerlo cual libro abierto; sin reservas, total y claramente. Así que, rindiéndose a lo inevitable, dejó de fingir.

—¿De qué manera se puede olvidar, mamá? —quiso saber con la voz entrecortada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y apenas pudo hablar correctamente.

Hiroko le acarició el cabello con ternura.

—Eso es algo imposible —le respondió ella con paciencia mientras lo consolaba—. Las personas que llegan a nuestras vidas en ciertas ocasiones son fugaces, justo igual que las estrellas.

—¿Como las estrellas? —preguntó confundido.

—Así es —Hiroko sonrió conciliadoramente—. Con esto quiero decir que somos capaces de contemplar su grandioso esplendor un momento efímero, pero queramos o no, algún día deberán seguir con su respectiva trayectoria —el joven de ojos color avellana pareció seguir sin comprender—. Yuuri, tú tuviste la maravillosa oportunidad de estar cerca de una estrella que creías inalcanzable. Cualquiera hubiese dado lo que fuera con tal de vivir una experiencia semejante a la tuya. ¡Y más aún porque esa estrella continúa velando por ti! Pero, aunque se ha marchado nuevamente para brillar en otro cielo, recuérdala con cariño. Sin importar cuánto intenten manchar tu nombre o el suyo, ese es un privilegio que nada ni nadie podrá quitarte nunca. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Aunque duela tanto? —dijo en un arranque de sinceridad, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Cuando en verdad amamos a alguien, sentir dolor por desgracia también forma parte del proceso —le hizo ver nada sorprendida por su declaración. Para todos, menos para Yuuri, era bastante claro que Victor era más que un simple entrenador o amigo—. Escúchame Yuuri; Dios jamás nos envía pruebas que no seremos capaces de superar. Y como tu mamá estoy segura que encontraremos una solución adecuada a toda esta situación, te lo prometo.

Yuuri recordaba haber sufrido una liberación emocional tremenda esa noche, desahogando así las cosas que hasta entonces se guardó para si mismo con tanto recelo. Sin embargo su madre, lejos de juzgar, dedicó a acogerlo en su cálido seno como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado de la oscuridad, permitiéndole recobrar las fuerzas para reconstruir los pedazos de su maltrecho corazón.

Ella también le dijo que no existía mejor aliado que el tiempo, pues no solo ayudaba a sanar las heridas aún abiertas, si no también brindaba claridad mental con la cual superaría las malas experiencias. Y eso era exactamente lo que Yuuri más necesitaba. Tiempo para él, tiempo para pensar, para encontrarse a si mismo entre los escombros de la persona que ya no deseaba volver a ser nunca más.

Y quería con todas sus fuerzas cumplir esos objetivos con ayuda del nuevo proyecto de vida que tenía justo delante pues, a final de cuentas, soñar a lo grande había sido otra de las muchas cosas que Victor Nikiforov también se encargó de enseñarle. 


	2. Las obras de Dios

Con sumo detenimiento, Lilia se dedicó a observar con ojo crítico la manera en cómo Victor estaba desempeñándose aquella tarde. 

Por petición misma de Yakov, ella había tomado también bajo su estricta tutela a Victor, pues tal cual informaron ambos al mundo deportivo mediante una conferencia de prensa un año atrás, la leyenda viviente necesitaba prepararse para competir e intentar hacerse con el oro a cualquier precio. Por tanto, fue preciso comenzar el arduo entrenamiento lo antes posible. En honor a la verdad, en un inicio Lilia tuvo serias dudas respecto a cuanta buena disposición el pentacampeón iba a mostrar ante tan inesperada decisión; después de todo, Victor tenía la terrible costumbre de ir contra las figuras de autoridad que lo rodeaba. Mo era un mal hombre, pero solía dejarse llevar demasiado fácil ante sus propias emociones. Lilia en cambio, era alguien demasiado estricta en todos los aspectos de su vida, lo cual aplicaba también al aspecto profesional; no tenía tiempo ni tampoco ganas de lidiar con gente que mostrara nulo interés para aprender cosas nuevas. Sin embargo, al trabajar juntos durante los primeros meses comprendió que Victor, pese a tener una personalidad bastante peculiar era un alumno modelo capaz de cumplir a cabalidad cada una de sus instrucciones, llevando a cabo en consecuencia rutinas que ella misma se encargaba de coreografiar y, por ende, poseían un elevado nivel de complejidad. 

A juicio de Lilia, Victor poseía un talento inigualablemente monstruoso; eso se notaba incluso a kilómetros. Que creyera conveniente tomar un año sabático para fungir como entrenador de Yuuri Katsuki fue un total desperdicio; perdió tiempo valioso en las pistas, le dio oportunidad a otro patinador de ocupar su lugar sobre el podio, llevándose así llevó la gloria indiscutible debido a sus habilidades. Todos en aquel medio sabían que la vida útil de un patinador resultaba ser muy breve. Victor estaba próximo a cumplir los treinta, no podría patinar por siempre y, debido a ello, necesitaba preparar todo lo necesario una vez creyera prudente retirarse. Gracias al cielo recobró la cordura cuando aún tenía oportunidad de volver, de otro modo hubiese tirado su carrera completa por el desagüe. 

Fue, sin duda alguna, lo más sensato. 

Entre tanto Victor, ajeno a esto, siguió moviéndose al ritmo que la música le imponía con infinita gracilidad y precisión. Ejecutó sin fallar los pasos que practicaron durante cuatro días consecutivos de un modo casi perfecto, pero Lilia, valiéndose de su vasta experiencia como instructora y bailarina, pudo constatar que algo andaba mal. Si bien el joven realizó un trabajo asombroso, ese encanto natural qué tanto lo caracterizaba parecía haberse esfumado de pronto. Y por un momento le dio la fuerte impresión de que Victor actuaba en total automático. Su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí; actuaba como un robot programado para cumplir algún rol específico. 

Seguir trabajando si su pupilo no tenía los sentidos sincronizados sería inútil; lo mejor era enviarlo a casa por el resto de la tarde. 

—Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí —le dijo con tono firme y autoritario. Víctor la miró sin comprender—. Hoy no puedes concentrarte debidamente, es inútil continuar —ella se dirigió al equipo de sonido disponiéndose a apagarlo—. Mira, mi trabajo no consiste en inmiscuirme en tus asuntos personales y, aun cuando me doy una idea bastante clara acerca del por qué estás actuando de este modo, no preguntaré —el joven patinador torció el gesto. 

—Hay un pero, supongo —Lilia le dirigió apenas un vistazo rápido a través del espejo. 

—Eres un atleta profesional de alto rendimiento —comenzó mientras reunía todas sus pertenencias disponiéndose a marcharse—. Permitirle a todo ese cumulo de emociones interferir con tu desempeño es un error garrafal, Victor. Si continuas así, entonces permíteme decirte que ya puedes ir despidiéndote del oro en las competencias. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? 

—No señora —le contestó a regañadientes deseando con todas sus fuerzas decir lo que en verdad pensaba. Empero, se mordió la lengua en pos a las buenas formas. 

Victor podía ser un hombre cuya educación le impedía faltarle al respeto a una mujer porque se consideraba un caballero, aunque eso no impidió que las palabras hirientes burbujearon ansiosas pidiendo ser liberadas de una buena maldita vez. Pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Lo que Lilia había dicho no resultaba ser mentiras totales, sin embargo, aunque solo apelaba a la verdad, se sintió ofendido porque ella se atrevió a hablarle de sus propios sentimientos como si no fueran importantes, como si él pudiera arrancárselos del alma con la misma facilidad con que alguien limpia una mancha del suelo. 

Y, en serio, comenzaba a cansarse de aquella mierda. 

¿Quién demonios les daba autoridad moral para decidir por él? Sí, Victor conocía bastante bien sus responsabilidades; no era ningún estúpido. Por casi veinte años las cumplió al pie de la letra, también supo dibujar una línea infranqueable que separó su vida personal del patinaje artístico y cumplió las expectativas que todos esperaban. Pero a esas Alturas le resultaba cada vez más y más difícil seguir haciéndolo. Sentía, por primera vez en toda su existencia, como si vagara cual barco en medio del océano aferrándose a cualquier posibilidad de sobrevivir. Odiaba eso. Detedtaba no tener control y ser incapaz de mantener ambos pies bien puestos en tierra firme. 

El pentacampeón esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras giraba sobre sus talones decidido a salir de ahí; sino se marchaba en los próximos minutos terminaría soltando algún improperio con su ya característico tono sutil, aunque ofensivo. Si lo meditaba un poco, de nada valía discutir ese tema tan delicado para él con otra persona de aquel entorno. Igual era problema suyo y a nadie más tenía por qué interesarle. Una vez con el bolso deportivo colgado al hombro, Victor abandonó el estudio de ballet sin molestarse siquiera en decirle adiós a Lilia, y procedió a internarse en el ajetreo común entre las calles de San Petersburgo, disponiéndose a volver a su departamento donde Makkachin ya lo esperaba con ansias. Pudo haber tomado un taxi -arriesgarse a utilizar el transporte público sin más estaba descartado- para llegar más rápido, sin embargo, decidió caminar con la vana esperanza de al menos despejar un poco la tempestad que eran sus pensamientos. 

Y, sin poderlo evitar, otra vez el rostro de Yuuri se dibujó en su memoria con dolorosa nitidez. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? A veces el corazón y la mente tenían formas bastante horribles y sádicas de provocar dolor. Aun así, pese a saber que se lastimaba sin remedio, Victor no concebía la idea de olvidarlo. Dios, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si Yuuri fue capaz de hacer algo que tantos otros intentaron sin éxito? Durante casi toda su vida entra Victor se acostumbró a estar solo; cuando Makachin llegó aquella soledad se mitigó, pero siguió constante, como una sombra que se cernía sobre él todos los días. Entonces conoció a Yuuri. Yuuri y sus tímidas sonrisas, Yuuri y su devoción hacía él, Yuuri y su constante deseo por enorgullecerlo. Yuuri, quien con una mirada o un abrazo le transmitía toda la paz de la cual Victor había estado tan falto hasta entonces. 

Y fue ahí, precisamente durante aquella noche mágica en Barcelona tras intercambiar anillos, que llegó a la irrefutable resolución de cuán enamorado estaba de Yuuri Katsuki. 

Él, Victor Nikiforov, quien según los medios solo tenía corazón y alma para dedicarse a las competencias, cayó sin pizca de resistencia bajo los encantos del patinador japonés. Victor ya lo intuía, de manera gradual sus sentimientos evolucionaron alarmantemente rápido conforme discurrían los meses que pasaron juntos. Empero, protegiéndose a sí mismo de un posible golpe de realidad, antepuso pensamientos más lógicos centrando toda atención al duro trabajo que ambos necesitaban llevar a cabo. 

Él creyó que Yuuri, en su inestabilidad emocional, únicamente podría verlo como un entrenador, un guía o un amigo en el cual apoyarse para superarse a sí mismo. O al menos fue de tal modo hasta que Yuuri colocó ese anillo alrededor de su dedo anular, sellando con aquella simple acción la promesa de que siempre iban a estar juntos. Pero lejos de asustarse, lejos de creer sacrificaría su preciada libertad durante el proceso, Victor se maravilló ante la posibilidad de un futuro compartido juntos. 

No obstante, aquella burbuja de felicidad momentánea se pinchó al finalizar el Grand Prix. Yuuri le aseguró que todavía no tenía muy bien definido cuál sería su futuro de ahí en adelante y Victor, ingenuamente, creyó en sus palabras sin atreverse a dudar porque no existía motivo para hacerlo. Si bien reiteradas veces intentó abordar dicho tema con él a escasos días de la fecha en que partiría de nuevo a Rusia, Yuuri siempre lograba encontrar el modo de desviar la conversación; más específicamente al regreso de Victor a las pistas. Así, el tiempo pasó, volvió a su país natal con la idea de que Yuuri iba a unírsele muy pronto y, pese a la distancia, continuaron manteniendo una buena relación. Video llamadas y WhatsApp eran su medio más recurrente de contacto. 

Entonces ocurrió. Esa semana las ocupaciones absorbieron en gran medida a Victor ; Yakov y Lilia prepararon para él un itinerario de entrenamiento muy riguroso, tanto que apenas le quedaban fuerzas suficientes para volver a casa y dormir. Inclusive Mkkachin resintió tal cambio en sobremanera, pues a duras penas veía a su dueño por las noches. Aquel día en particular, Victor estuvo añadiendo los principales elementos que conformarían su nuevo programa libre y, gracias a la falta de tiempo, no había prestado atención a su teléfono celular. No al menos hasta que Yuri apareció hecho una furia exigiéndole a Yakov hablar con Victor en ese preciso instante. 

—¡¿Para qué mierda tienes un celular si no vas a contestarlo?! —quiso saber pasando a llevar las advertencias de Yakov respecto a su lenguaje. ¡Igual daba! 

—Estaba a mitad de algo importante —Victor se excusó mientras lo saludaba con bastantes ánimos, pese al evidente agotamiento que lo aquejaba. 

—¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, idiota! —Plisetsky gritó sin vestigios de paciencia. 

Confundido, el campeón de Rusia se deslizó al extremo donde Yuri le esperaba. Mientras tanto Yakov, sin entender nada, se dedicó a mirarlos como si estudiara cuál momento podría ser el más adecuado para detener tal parafernalia. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —su pregunta fue respondida con una mirada que inquietó a Victor en gran medida—. Está todo bien con tu abuelo, ¿verdad? 

—Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del cerdo —advirtió, cosa que disparó las alarmas de Victor. 

—¿Algo le sucedió a mi Yuuri? —el terror escaló por la garganta de Victor ante la sola posibilidad. 

Tendiéndole su propio móvil, Yuri le permitió a su compañero leer las noticias ocasionando que aquellos conocidos ojos azules se llenaran de gran sorpresa e incredulidad. 

—El muy cretino le anunció al mundo entero hace unas horas su retiro del patinaje. 

—¿Cómo? —Yakov se mostró atónito, y eso ya era decir demasiado—. ¡Vitya! 

Victor no escuchó y, aún con los patines puestos, literalmente corrió hacía el área de vestidores en busca de su teléfono para cerciorarse por si mismo que todas aquellas ridículas noticias eran ciertas. A medio camino estuvo a punto de tropezar y hacerse daño, por lo cual se dejó los pies desnudos importándole muy poco abandonar su principal instrumento de trabajo en un pasillo donde cualquiera podría llevárselos. Al abrir las puertas del espacioso lugar, accidentalmente chocó con dos patinadores novatos y apenas se disculpó porque tuvo desmedido afán por llegar cuanto antes. Una vez dio con su respectivo casillero, sacó el bolso que descansaba dentro y lo vació en su totalidad hasta encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. Y sí, descubrió con horror que la pantalla encendida reflejaba un gran número de mensajes, notificaciones y llamadas perdidas. 

—No es cierto, no es cierto...—se repetía a si mismo cual mantra luego de leer los casi treinta WhatsApp de Chris quien, preocupado, también adjuntaba capturas de un diario en línea bastante serio referente al mundo del deporte, cuya primera plana estaba ocupada por una foto del japonés exponiendo la medalla de plata obtenida en el Grand Prix, junto al encabezado que hacía referencia a su retiro—. ¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¡Maldición! 

Con manos temblorosas, buscó entre los contactos más que dispuesto a contactar en ese preciso instante a Katsuki sin importarle demasiado las diferencias horarias entre Japón y Rusia. Empero, no recibió ninguna respuesta pues su llamada se desviaba de manera automática al buzón de voz. Lo intentó al menos tres o cuatro veces antes de comprender que Yuuri, en su total egoísmo, no quería contestar. 

—¡Victor! —escuchó la voz de Yuri retumbar entre las paredes del recinto. No sonaba feliz, aunque tampoco le sorprendía—. Ahora que has constatado con tus propios ojos que todo es verdad, necesitas calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? 

—¿Cuándo supiste? —lo interrogó al tenerlo enfrente sin desviar su mirada azul del suelo, ignorando categóricamente el discurso anterior—. ¡¿Dime cuándo?! 

Yurio se exaltó pues Victor, ni en sus peores momentos, perdía los estribos de aquella manera frente a los demás. Él jamás había usado con él un tono de voz tan mordaz como ese. 

—Hablamos por la mañana —confesó. 

—¿Te dijo las razones? —Victor había preguntado a la desesperada, instigando al adolescente por respuestas para llenar los huecos vacíos. Pero Yuri solo le miraba con lastima mal disimulada—. ¿Por qué decidió hacer algo así sin consultármelo primero antes? ¿En qué rayos pensaba? 

—Lo ignoro; él sólo me aseguró que era mejor así —dijo con evidente resignación—. Intenté hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero es tan o más terco que una maldita mula —se quejó sentándose junto al otro patinador patinador—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, fue buena idea que se retirara —Victor lo miró como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loco. El azul de sus ojos generalmente cálido ahora era frío y cortante cual hielo—. Piénsalo bien; ustedes ya no trabajan juntos y tienes demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparte aquí. Ya no podrías cuidar de él aunque lo quisieras. 

Victor constriñó los dientes, furioso. 

—Tú no entiendes... 

Yuri Plisetsky estudió al otro con detenimiento, y una resolución descabellada le golpeó cual tren bala a toda velocidad. 

—¿Exactamente qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos, Victor? —exigió saber al percatar que su compañero de pista aún llevaba puesta la argolla barata que Katsuki le obsequió en Barcelona. A su parecer, Victor no tenía ninguna obligación de seguirla usando, Yuuri Katsuki estaba en Hasetsu acostumbrándose a su mediocre decisión, y Victor seguiría su carrera en Rusia; esa extraña relación maestro-pupilo formaba parte del pasado a tales instancias—. Por favor, no me vengas a decir que toda esa parafernalia de la boda y los anillos de compromiso en verdad te lo creíste… 

Río con desdén, sin embargo, el silencio de Victor hablaba por si solo. 

—Eso es algo que no te interesa —espetó el pentacampeón con tono mordaz, y la realidad golpeó a Yuri como si le hubiesen propinado un puñetazo en el rostro. 

—Oh por todos los diablos: te has enamorado del cerdo —evidentemente no era una pregunta, los dos lo sabían—. ¿Cómo sucedió, Victor? Ya sabía yo que tenías una fijación extraña por ese sujeto, pero... en sólo ocho meses pasaste de un capricho a…¿esto? 

—Ya fue suficiente —la paciencia de Victor pronto sobrepasaría los límites de lo permisible—. ¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre amar a alguien si apenas eres un niño? 

Yuri lanzó un gruñido en señal de enfado tras apoyar su espalda contra la extensa línea de casilleros. 

—Gracias al cielo no mucho. Pero eres fiel testigo de que si quiero obtener algo, no es mi costumbre quedarme sentado a ver si ocurre; voy por ello y asunto arreglado. 

—Las cosas no siempre son así de sencillas. 

—Entonces estás siendo un maldito cobarde, anciano decrépito —dijo tajante, antes de marcharse dejándolo a solas. 

Si bien aquello le dejó mucho que pensar a Víctor, cuando los días continuaron transcurriendo y Yuuri siguió mostrándose reacio a contestar los mensajes o llamadas, se negó a caer en pánico tratando de convencerse a si mismo que lo único que él necesitaban era tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Si la prensa estaba haciendo una enorme comidilla de todo aquel asunto en Rusia, no quería empezar a imaginarse cómo debían andar las cosas en Japón. 

Además, Victor conocía de sobra a Yuuri. Sabía demasiado bien cuán emocionalmente inestable podía ser si acaso tenía demasiada presión con la cual lidiar, reaccionaba negándose al mundo entero y resultaba muy complicado sacarlo de su coraza protectora una vez decidía encerrarse dentro. A veces la gente necesitaba espacio, él mismo deseó ser dejado a solas incontables ocasiones. Pero las semanas pasaron convirtiéndose en meses, meses en los cuales nada cambió y Victor, dándose por vencido, dejó de intentar. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible pudo haberle hecho a Yuuri para ganarse aquel trato? ¿Fue por la decisión de volver a Rusia? ¿O su elección de competir una vez más propició semejante desastre? Victor estaba dolido y, aunque hubiera pasado ya un año completo desde entonces, la herida aún seguía abierta. 

Saliendo de sus pensamientos gracias al estridente sonido de un claxon acompañado de algunos gritos altisonantes qué provenían desde la avenida principal, Victor se dio cuenta que hacía rato caminaba sin saber cómo acabó metido en un sector comercial donde gran variedad de locales exponían sus productos al cliente. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía estar peor, notó que al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un pequeño pub apenas iluminado por un cartelón eléctrico de neón azul. Estaba cansado y deseaba volver a casa para ducharse y comer algo, sin embargo, la idea de una cerveza le pareció en verdad prometedora. No era lo más práctico, empero, quizá el alcohol podría anestesiarle durante algunas horas la horripilante melancolía. 

Conforme acortaba distancias, pensó deliberadamente que ir a ese tipo de lugares solo afectaría su reputación. Bueno, al demonio: nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Al ingresar encontró una amplia habitación repleta de mesas con sillas a juego, una meza de billar y una rockola vieja; a si mismo, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la barra y más al fondo, supuso, los sanitarios. Carecía de estilo, sin embargo, parecía limpio y le fue suficiente. 

Tras sentarse en un butacón alto frente a la barra, una mujer entrada en sus cuarenta se le acercó dispuesta tomar su orden. Victor solía ser muy observador y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que si bien aquella desconocida seguía conservando un atractivo peculiar gracias a sus ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, el vestido y maquillaje que llevaba puestos no le favorecían en absoluto. Gajes del oficio, quiso creer. Cada quién tenía sus propias razones para hacer lo que hacía. 

—¿Qué te sirvo, guapo? —quiso saber ella una vez apoyó ambos brazos encima de la desgastada barra que, sin dudas, había contemplado épocas mejores. 

Y desde tal posición ella le permitió al joven patinador admirar, sin pena ni recato, sus encantos naturales. Victor le sonrió con amabilidad; siempre solía causar ese efecto entre las féminas, no importaba cuánta edad pudieran tener. Jóvenes o maduras, todas ellas se sentían atraídas irremediablemente hacía él por su buena apariencia. Y le resultaba gracioso, en realidad. Lo suyo ya no eran las chicas. 

—Una cerveza, por favor. 

—Enseguida —Victor la observó alejarse rumbo a un frigorífico, tomó la botella y después procedió a servirla en un tarro grande—. ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Lo siento —se excusó sin ápice de mala intención. Ella, a fin de cuentas, únicamente parecía tener curiosidad—. No pretendo actuar igual que una vieja metiche y pesada, pero luces muy apenado —Victor se encogió de hombros casi tentado a restarle importancia a la tormenta emocional con la cual venía lidiando un año entero—. ¿Sabes? Veo muchísimas personas desfilar por esa puerta todos los días —después señaló el sitio—. Sin embargo, nunca antes vi a un hombre como tú; digo, alguien tan educado y atractivo difícilmente pisaría un muladar como este sin algún motivo en particular. No serás policía, ¿verdad? 

A Víctor le pareció gracioso el simple comentario 

—¿Tengo aspecto de serlo? —a ella negó. 

—Entonces hay asuntos del corazón involucrados, supongo —concluyó. 

Y de repente Victor se sintió mortalmente incómodo por el rumbo que aquella conversación iba tomando. ¿En serio se pondría a contarle la tragedia de su vida amorosa a esa mujer? 

Sí, sin lugar a dudas comenzaba a perder la cabeza. 

—¿También es tu trabajo hacer de terapeuta con los clientes? —preguntó a manera de broma y ella, lejos de sentirse ofendida, comenzó a reír. 

—Forma parte del paquete, sí —confesó de buena gana—. Verás, quieras o no aprendes a catalogar a quienes pasan frente a tus ojos, aunque sea de manera casual. Por ejemplo —prosiguió—, aquí vienen dos clases de personas: perdedores sin oficio ni beneficio y tipos con problemas maritales. Ciertamente tú no preces encajar en la primera categoría —Victor hizo una floritura en agradecimiento—. Entonces, por la argolla que llevas puesta, me atrevería a decir que es lo segundo. 

Victor abrió la boca para sacarla del error; ellos aun no estaban casados, mas al segundo siguiente volvió a cerrarla porque igual daba si lo aclaraba o no. 

—Bastante acertada, debo reconocer. 

—Sí, bueno, cuando has estado casada durante casi veinte años resulta fácil averiguar este tipo de cosas —dijo con evidente resignación—. Pero aún son jóvenes; podrán solucionarlo si en verdad lo intentan. ¿No dicen siempre que la piedra angular en toda buena relación es la comunicación? 

—En ese punto radica precisamente el problema —confesó Victor con el rostro descompuesto—: nuestros trabajos son complicados —ahora que ya había reunido valor suficiente no podía parar. Quizá charlar con alguien imparcial le ayudaría—. Me retiré ocho meses con el único afán de ayudarle con su carrera, si bien al principio nos fue bien, cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba volver no dudó en apoyarme. Vine a Rusia poco después esperando que me alcanzara, pero se quedó en Japón y ahora se rehúsa terminantemente a hablar conmigo. Y ya no sé qué más puedo hacer. 

—Oh, suena bastante mal —tersó ella—. ¡Y Japón! Eso es muy, muy lejos —entonces prosiguió—. Mira, no quiero sonar más indiscreta de lo que seguro ya estoy siendo, pero... ¿ustedes dos hablaron sobre la posibilidad de mudarse aquí? —preguntó—. Quiero decir con esto que nuestras culturas son abismalmente distintas y quizá le dio miedo. Con mayor razón si nunca se tomaron la molestia de sentarse a charlar sobre el tema. 

Victor se llevó una mano al mentón hurgando entre sus recuerdos, cosa que no le ayudó en gran medida pues tenía memoria de corto plazo y solía olvidar las cosas con relativa facilidad. 

—Yo...quizá lo di por sentado —dijo sintiéndose un reverendo imbécil ante tamaña revelación. 

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota! 

—Ahí lo tienes: fomentar el arte de la comunicación lo es todo —ella emitió un suspiro ante una confusión tan infantil—. ¿Y por qué no le buscas? —recomendó haciéndolo sonar como la cosa más fácil del mundo—. Desde mi punto de vista no tienes nada que perder. Si te rechaza, eso te ayudará a cerrar el ciclo y seguir con tu vida. En caso contrario, los dos encontrarán una solución juntos y podrán ser felices. 

—No lo sé —dudó. En realidad, lo único que detenía a Victor era el miedo; miedo al rechazo pues Yuuri era alguien importante, alguien cuyo poder sobre él tenía la irrefutable capacidad de hacerle mucho daño. 

—Tal vez nadie se considere a si mismo el mejor ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a una relación se refiere, no obstante, si es tu felicidad la que está en juego qué más da si los demás se oponen —ella tenía razón pues, a oídos de Victor, sonaba lógico tal razonamiento—. Los años no perdonan mi amigo, si le permites al tiempo seguir avanzando un día mirarás atrás y vas a darte cuenta del gran error que cometiste; entonces ya será muy tarde para remediarlo. 

Victor asintió. Debido al alto nivel de confianza que siempre le tuvo a Yakov, incontables veces le permitió tomar decisiones por él porque resultó ser lo más cómodo. ¿Por qué no elegir ahora siguiendo su propio corazón? ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo justo igual a cuando anunció al mundo entero que sería el entrenador personal de Yuuri? ¿Dejaría escapar al amor de su vida sin librar ninguna batalla primero? No, Victor nunca se consideró un hombre conformista. 

Y tampoco quería comenzar a serlo. 

—Gracias —sonrió de forma genuina por primera vez en meses. La mujer, avergonzada, desestimó su participación en aquel asunto del que apenas y conocía los detalles—. Me has ayudado más de lo que podrías imaginarte —dijo tras extraer unos cuantos billetes, los cuales, terminó colocando sobre la barra a toda velocidad—. Debo irme... 

—¡Espera un segundo! No vas a hacer alguna locura, ¿verdad? —se aseguró, pues poco le apetecía cargar sobre su conciencia el destino de aquel extraño tan guapo. 

Victor se detuvo en la puerta y le dirigió una mirada muy distinta a la que originalmente tenía cuando recién llego al bar. 

—Si tomar un vuelo a Japón es considerado una locura, entonces sí. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! 

Guiñándole un ojo, Victor se marchó tan rápido que ella no pudo contestarle nada más, dejándola gratamente sorprendida. 

—Cielos... los jóvenes de hoy en día. 

Feliz por haberle podido brindar ayuda a alguien completando así una buena acción, la mujer continuó con la rutina de su día a día procediendo a colocar el dinero correspondiente al producto vendido en la caja registradora. Empero, casi le dio un pequeño infarto cuando se percató que aquella cantidad sobrepasaba casi diez veces el precio de la cerveza. Todavía impresionada, no pudo evitar sonreír con gratitud. Sin saberlo siquiera, ese chico le permitió reunir lo necesario para pagarle la renta a su casero, quien al ser un cerdo miserable, tacaño y poco tolerante, no dudaría en echarla a patadas a la calle si no recibía su cuota mensual. 

Sí, se dijo conmovida; Dios en toda su grandeza obraba en cualquier parte. 

Incluso en un sitio de mala muerte como aquel. 


	3. El amor que sentimos

Yuuri tomó el control remoto del reproductor Mp3, disponiéndose a colocarse en posición y dar inicio a la rutina que Yuko, tan amablemente, le recomendó practicar con tal de afinar algunos detalles todavía ambiguos sobre los aspectos técnicos. Llevaba meses trabajando arduamente en ella, y si bien todavía no podía considerarla completa, se sentía orgulloso de haberla creado porque no había sido cosa sencilla. Si bien ahora estaba comprometido en todo sentido con Yutopia, también había pensado en algún momento hacerse con el certificado que lo respaldara como entrenador. Implicaría tener bajo su tutela a dos o tres patinadores, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar aquella responsabilidad con tal de volver al hielo que tanto amaba, al menos de esa manera. Sin embargo, primero necesitaba comenzar a reunir cierto material, adaptándolo luego a las necesidades de quienes decidieran competir bajo su tutela. 

Sonriendo ante la idea, Yuuri presionó el botón de "play" y escuchó el familiar sonido de una flauta cuya melodía se unió seguidamente a dos violines, inundando así cada rincón del Ice Castle, causando cierto eco agradable, como una atmósfera privada que le hizo sentir bien, a salvo, tranquilo y hasta en paz. Moviéndose con especial delicadeza torno a la pista, Yuuri siguió casi por instinto el suave ritmo que ofrecía la voz de aquella joven que resonaba por los altavoces, mientras un piano le acompañaba. 

Y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. 

Afortunadamente, pese a su retiro oficial del patinaje un año atrás, Yuuri todavía lograba crear una conexión profunda cuando se encontraba así en una pista. La sensación que le brindaba deslizar los patines sobre la helada superficie blanca era inigualable, pues solo así era capaz de crear historias únicas, llenas de pasión y entrega que se reflejaban a través de su propio cuerpo, mente o espíritu. Implicaba libertad. De ser él, de demostrar todo cuanto quisiera sin restricciones, miedos o barreras. Porque sí, Yuuri había cambiado mucho luego de participar en aquel último Grand Prix. Creció como persona, como profesional, aprendió a ver la vida desde una perspectiva muy diferente, buscando matices, colores, formas y aspectos que antes no creyó posible que estuvieran a su alcance. Si lo ponía en retrospectiva, durante años Yuuri necesitó luchar incansablemente contra ese rasgo tan introvertido que lo caracterizaba. Cuando era pequeño, hacer amigos se convirtió en un reto monumental, hasta que conoció a Yuko y a Takeshi ahí mismo en el Ice Castle, pasando a ser ellos los primeros amigos de verdad con quienes pudo contar. 

Después de algunos años, tras mudarse a Detroit en pos a continuar con su entrenamiento profesional, creyó que la inmensidad de aquella ciudad acabaría tragándoselo vivo. Por aquel entonces ya sabía dominar sin mayor inconveniente el idioma, sin embargo, sufrió varios estropicios conforme se acostumbraba al acelerado ritmo que la ciudad requería. Pero gracias al cielo no se sintió solo, porque Phichit llegó a su vida en un remolino de alegría, sonrisas honestas y espontaneidad. Ni aun ahora podría agradecerle lo suficiente por haberle brindado su amistad sincera. 

Sí, Yuuri meditó detenidamente. Él sabía explicar a la perfección el amor incondicional que una familia era capaz de brindar pese a los malos momentos, así como también cuanto apoyo desinteresado y sincero podía ofrecer un amigo cuando más se necesitaba, no obstante, jamás tuvo experiencia previa suficiente en cuanto al amor romántico respectaba. Victor, obviamente, cambió ese simple hecho. Yuuri, inexperto en cuanto en tal rubro, fue incapaz de ver la verdad hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Admiraba a Victor, su máximo sueño se cumplió cuando el ruso decidió dejar a un lado sus responsabilidades para entrenarlo. En un inicio, Yuuri se sintió muy incómodo al tener a su máximo ejemplo a seguir dando vueltas en Yutopia; lo ponía en extremo nervioso, sobre todo porque Victor solía ser tan extrovertido, que difícilmente le costaba interactuar con otras personas. 

Además, obviamente los choques culturales entre ambos llegaron a ser bastante incómodos, sobre todo en cuestión de tradiciones o espacio personal. Sin embargo, Victor parecía disfrutar mantener cualquier mínimo contacto con Yuuri fuese del tipo que fuese. No importaba si se trataba de un simple roce de manos, cualquier toque accidental mientras los dos patinaban juntos o algún fugaz abrazo; para Victor, tenerle cerca parecía ser suficiente. Yuuri, por supuesto, lo adoraba y poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse al continuo afecto de su entrenador al grado de desarrollar sentimientos más profundos, aunque estos fueran unilaterales. 

Aun seguía negando aquel innumerable cúmulo de emociones pues encontraba ridículo albergar esperanzas vacías que jamás iban a cumplirse. Siquiera imaginar una relación entre ellos era imposible; Victor nunca lo consideraría para convertirse en algo más que un aprendiz, no teniendo tantas otras opciones muchísimo mejores al alcance. Por eso, añadido al ámbito profesional, esas fueron las principales razones para dejarlo ir sin importar que igual terminó condenándose en el proceso. Pero amar a alguien implicaba brindarle libertad; o al menos así lo creía. Cierto, bajo ninguna circunstancia podría olvidar a Victor. El ruso de ojos azules marcó su completa existencia en mil formas distintas, de tal modo que se consideraba incapaz de querer a alguien más del mismo modo. Victor era y seguiría siendo especial. Alguna vez leyó en un libro cuyo título no recordaba, que nadie tenía dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor dominaba todas las cosas. 

Ahora sabía cuánta verdad ocultaban tales palabras. 

Tras esbozar una sonrisa melancólica Yuuri se adentro todavía más en el ejercicio, motivo por el cual ni siquiera se percató que alguien había ingresado al área de patinaje únicamente para observarle. Y dispuesto a realizar un cuádruple, giró varias veces hasta colocarse en la posición correcta, dos segundos después tomó impulso hasta elevarse, realizando así las rotaciones reglamentarias del salto. Justo estaba por aterrizar cuando una conocida voz profirió un elogio a distancia, rompiéndole en pedazos toda posible concentración gracias al susto. Entre borrosas manchas grises y blancas, Yuuri apenas alcanzó a distinguir la conocida figura de Victor que se hallaba justo al otro lado de la enorme pista con una gran sonrisa entre los labios. Horrorizado, Yuuri perdió el equilibrio y cayo aparatosamente envuelto en un quejido repleto de dolor. 

Los impactos más fuertes se los llevaron su cabeza, hombro y cadera, dejándole aturdido durante varios segundos. Pese al dolor sumado al miedo, motivado por un impulso irrelevante y estúpido, Yuuri trató sin éxito alguno de ponerse en pie, pero falló aparatosamente porque todo le daba vueltas haciéndole sentir mareado. Aferrándose a su terquedad insana con tal de evadir la situación a como diera lugar, lo intentó por segunda vez y solo se detuvo hasta que escuchó a Víctor profesor un grito de advertencia. Entonces se quedó quieto, casi inmóvil, casi al borde de un ataque nervioso. 

—¡No te muevas! —sin detenerse a considerar nada más, Victor casi saltó dentro de la pista y procedió a dirigirse hasta donde Yuuri se encontraba—. ¿Te has hecho daño? —quiso saber una vez logró darle alcance sin sufrir algún incidente él también—. Déjame verte...

Todavía demasiado impresionado, Yuuri observó al pentacampeón como si se tratara de un auténtico fantasma. ¿Acaso alucinaba? No, comprendió. Parecía demasiado real para ser una vil jugarreta de su desbocada imaginación. Y descartó tamaña teoría al sentir el gentil toque que Victor ejerció sobre su espalda baja, provocándole unas terribles ganas de ponerse a llorar. ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en ponerle pruebas tan duras? ¿En verdad merecía todo esto? 

—Victor...—murmuró apenas con voz audible. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a hablar con él tras lo que sucedió?

—Sí —le confirmó al pasarle los dedos con inusitado cariño entre el cabello buscando cualquier posible herida superficial—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Necesito llamar a un médico? —a Yuuri todas esas preguntas le cayeron cual balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza y sus pensamientos se volvieron un caos total. 

Los dos sabían bastante bien que Yuuri jamás supo manejar los momentos llenos de tensión, menos cuando implicaba exponerse demasiado haciéndole sentir vulnerable. Y, por supuesto, reaccionó a la defensiva haciendo eso qué mejor sabía: alejarlo. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber con evidente nerviosismo, mientras buscaba imponer cierta distancia entre ellos. Victor no se lo permitió, causándole un profundo estremecimiento—. Tú deberías estar en Rusia —le acusó sin miramientos. 

El hombre de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo nada más escucharlo, pues una profunda ola de decepción más que notoria se vio reflejada en su rostro. Yuuri bajó la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado para mantener cualquier contacto visual duradero. 

—¿En verdad necesito responder a eso? —Victor seguía conservando su brutal sinceridad usual, colocándolo en un atroz predicamento. 

—¡Sí! —Yuuri sabía que debió mantenerse callado, debió haberse levantado cuanto antes y marcharse sin brindar ninguna explicación aun pese a debérsela, pero cuando la inmensidad de aquellos ojos azules se centraron en él, perdió toda convicción dejándose llevar ante los sentimientos contra los cuales luchaba todos los días—. ¿Por qué volviste?

—Bueno —dijo con cierta tristeza mal disimulada. Se notaba que también le costaba gran trabajo manejar adecuadamente la situación—, a tales instancias pensé que mis intenciones serían bastante obvias para ti —Yuuri debió lucir demasiado afectado, pues Victor emitió un suspiro repleto de resignación—. Ven, salgamos del hielo —recomendó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse con extremo cuidado—; tú y yo necesitamos mantener una larga conversación y hacerlo aquí tal vez no sea lo más prudente.

Dándose cuenta de que pese a todos esos meses todavía seguía siendo demasiado débil ante la monumental influencia de Victor, ya sin fuerzas para negarse o seguir oponiéndose a lo inevitable, Yuuri accedió, aunque el miedo siguiera jugándole en contra. Ayudándolo a ponerse en pie con un cuidado y amabilidad de los cuales no creyó ser merecedor, Yuuri le permitió al otro hombre guiarlo hasta la salida del rink conforme este mantenía sobre su brazo y espalda una firme sujeción en un gesto que debería infundirle cierta seguridad. Pero terminó causándole el efecto contrario. 

Una vez alcanzaron bordes laterales del área, justo donde Yuuri había dejado las fundas protectoras para las cuchillas, Victor procedió a inclinarse para colocárselas evitando así otro accidente innecesario. Mientras quien antes fuera su entrenador trabajaba en silencio, Yuuri seguía preguntándose sin cesar los verdaderos motivos por los cuales aquello estaba sucediendo. Debía ser una pesadilla, o quizá se trataba de un castigo debido a su comportamiento. ¿No se suponía que Victor era feliz en Rusia? Según había leído en redes sociales, entrenaba muy duro en las rutinas que usaría durante la siguiente competencia. ¿Por qué entonces decidió malgastar tan irresponsablemente más de diecisiete horas con tal de ir hasta Hasetsu? Yuuri sabía cuan valioso era el tiempo en tales circunstancias; no debería haber hecho algo así, no cuando Yuuri solo supo ser egoísta y hasta cruel. A decir verdad, Victor seguía siendo un absoluto misterio difícil de descifrar. 

Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. 

Sin prestar atención real hacía dónde Victor decidió ir, Yuuri no pudo ejercer ninguna clase de resistencia. Tras varios minutos, los dos terminaron en los vestidores, pues contaba con algunas butacas donde podrían sentarse a conversar sin ninguna clase de interrupción. No era ni remotamente idóneo, pero debían conformarse con ello al menos de momento. 

Además, a semejantes alturas, Yuuri podía sentir como su corazón latía apresuradamente dividido entre el miedo y la emoción infinita de tener al hombre que amaba tan cerca, pero también lejos. Resultaba confuso. 

—Yo puedo hacer eso —dijo al evitar que Victor le quitara los patines. Aun así, este le obsequió una amplia sonrisa repleta de total gentileza, dándole a entender que podía hacerse cargo sin problema. Yuuri se rindió. Tal vez necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas en algo antes de comenzar a charlar. 

—¿Sabes? —comenzó despacio, aunque en su voz no fue tangible ningún ápice de duda—. Durante mi vuelo pensé acerca de todo cuanto quería preguntarte una vez que pudiéramos vernos, y justo ahora no sé por dónde comenzar —Victor hizo una mueca irónica—. Patético, ¿verdad?

Yuuri guardó silencio sin saber cómo responder. No podría. Pronto un incómodo silencio se apoderó del sitio; tenso, incómodo, demasiado extenso. Empero, este fue aminorando poco a poco conforme Victor terminaba de quitarle los patines colocándolos a un lado, para después proceder a brindarle un agradable masaje en sus pies ya cansados tras una extenuante jornada laboral. Yuuri apenas pudo moverse. Victor lo tocaba con cuidado, con tanto cariño que sintió las lágrimas traicionarle. ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil? 

—Victor...

—Estás molesto conmigo —no se trataba de una pregunta, era obvio. Y fue revelador en gran medida. Frente a los demás, Victor Nikiforov siempre demostró ser un hombre con una autoestima envidiable, pero en ese preciso instante Yuuri lo escuchó tan vulnerable, que se odió a si mismo por lastimarlo tanto—. Tengo razón, ¿no es así?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —tartamudeó. 

Victor inclinó la cabeza un segundo, como si buscara encontrar alguna respuesta lo bastante sensata para solucionar del mejor modo posible aquel embrollo. Porque sí, necesitaría hacer uso de las palabras o métodos adecuados para llevar por buen rumbo aquella difícil conversación. No pretendía perder los estribos, ni mucho menos renunciar a la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba tras haber pasado tantas horas metido en un avión, aun cuando estaba tan, tan enojado. Hizo ese viaje con el firme propósito de arreglar el horrible malentendido que surgió entre ellos a como diera lugar, no a perderlo todo debido a su insensatez. Y sí, Yuuri tenía la espantosa costumbre de salir corriendo en caso de sentirse acorralado u presionado ya fuese mental o emocionalmente, gracias a lo cual debía ser diez veces más astuto, bloqueándole cualquier posible excusa o pretexto para intentar escapar. 

—Te negaste por un año entero a responder mis llamadas —ante la acusación, Yuuri se mostró bastante avergonzado—. ¿Tienes una mínima idea sobre cuan asustado me sentí hasta ahora? No sabía absolutamente nada de ti, aun cuando hice hasta lo imposible para contactarte. Entrenar me ayudó a mantener mi cabeza ocupada durante varios meses, pero al final siempre era volver a lo mismo. Seguía sin entender nada y te extrañaba muchísimo; inclusive llegué a pensar que me odiabas. 

—¡Yo jamás podría hacer algo así! —dijo sobresaltado. 

¿Cómo podría siquiera odiarle? Yuuri lo amaba tanto que renunció a su propia felicidad permitiéndole regresar al mundo competitivo, de brillar y alcanzar las estrellas tal cual siempre lo había hecho desde siempre, demostrándole al mundo entero la maravillosa inmensidad del talento que poseía.

—Entonces explícame —le pidió mirándole al fin. Yuuri se quedó sin habla; los ojos azules de Victor seguían siendo lo más cautivador en su rostro. En ellos encontró mil emociones reprimidas que deseaban emerger—. ¿Qué cambió, Yuuri? —continuó tras sujetarle ambas manos entre las propias; no con demanda ni exigencia, si no suave y afectuosamente—. Cuando volví a Rusia debido a mis obligaciones, me hiciste creer que podríamos lidiar con la distancia. Que, a pesar de no estar juntos, hablarías conmigo sobre cualquier decisión relacionada con tu futuro —Victor ahora sonaba dolido—. Sí, soy perfectamente capaz de comprender que tus decisiones nadie tiene derecho a cuestionarlas, pero pensé que confiabas en mí. 

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior; tenía un nudo espantoso atorado en la garganta. ¿Debía ser sincero? Hablarle acerca de todas sus inseguridades, sus miedos, Las dudas que lo carcomían por dentro. No, simplemente no podía. 

—No lo entenderías —concluyó al rehuir cualquier contacto. Si seguían por ese camino, difícilmente lograría contenerse más. 

—Si no me explicas por supuesto que no podré comprender —pese al rechazo implícito, Victor seguía dispuesto a seguir—. Al inicio, cuando recién comencé a entrenarte, tuvimos graves problemas de comunicación porque no sabíamos cómo expresar lo que sentimos —explicó al acercarse todavía más—. Creí que habíamos logrado superarlo a través de la convivencia mutua, sin embargo, cometí un error. Yuuri — le sujetó la barbilla obligándole a encararlo—, déjame tratar de entenderte. Si acaso hay algo en el mundo que yo quiera más que ninguna otra cosa, eso es entenderte y saber si mis decisiones continúan siendo fieles a ti, a mí, a nosotros. 

¿Nosotros? ¿Cuál nosotros? Bajo ninguna circunstancia Yuuri tenía espacio en la vida del ruso; su lugar era en Hasetsu, fin del maldito asunto. Sería imposible aspirar a algo más, había demasiado de por medio; a tales instancias, Victor sería el único que terminaría perdiendo si le permitía seguir ahondando en semejante locura. Su carrera, su reputación, su esfuerzo y dedicación acabarían derrumbándose y no iba a permitirlo. 

—¿Por qué has venido, Victor? —era la segunda vez que preguntaba lo mismo durante la noche, despertando las alarmas del pentacampeón. 

No iban por buen camino, concluyó aterrado. Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta de que Yuuri seguía reacio a escuchar razones, anteponiendo así su nefasta terquedad pesimista con tal de apartarlo importándole poco cuáles precios debía pagar después. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿Qué le impedía ser honesto? ¿Por qué le lastimaba así? No quería perderlo, Victor ya había tenido suficiente de ocultar sus propios sentimientos frente a la única persona que le importaba en verdad, y si nunca entendió con actos, pues entonces lo diría en voz alta para permitirle asimilarlo fuerte y claro de una buena vez. Quizá Victor no era el hombre más elocuente, ni tampoco sabía usar apropiadamente las palabras; su peor defecto radicaba en soltar verdades en extremo brutales que herían susceptibilidades. Pero lo haría bien esta vez. Yuuri lo valía. 

—¿Todavía no lo ves? —dijo con tristeza. 

—Si lo hiciera no estaríamos metidos en semejante discusión sin sentido.

El ruso emitió un resoplido de cansancio. 

—Volví porque te extraño —comenzó. Yuuri jamás esperó escuchar tamaña revelación, y su cuerpo se estremeció como si hubiera recibido una potente descarga eléctrica—. Aunque me he consagrado al patinaje artístico durante casi toda mi vida, conocerte cambió todo cuanto creía saber acerca del mundo hasta ahora; gracias a ti soy una mejor persona, alguien capaz de brindar y recibir amor a manos llenas, cuando antes lo creía totalmente imposible —el de ojos marrones soltó un jadeo involuntario—. Me has enseñado tanto, mi Yuuri. A tu lado pude aprender el verdadero significado de pasión, tenacidad y entrega. Que solo existe un "ahora" y el tiempo es relativo si puedo estar contigo —Victor esbozó una sonrisa hermosa, repleta de significado—. Regresé a ti porque quiero volver a sentirme como el hombre más afortunado del planeta entero por tenerte así, junto a mí. 

Yuuri guardó silencio. Fue un silencio distinto a los anteriores, pues las lagrimas lo traicionaron en cuanto Victor terminó de hablar. Avergonzado e incapaz de emitir alguna frase coherente, se cubrió el rostro usando ambas manos permitiéndose así quebrarse, dándole paso a una liberación emocional bastante intensa. Con solo ver su reacción Victor entendió perfectamente. Aunque los demás creyeran lo contrario Yuuri no era especialmente difícil de leer, por lo tanto, conmovido hasta límites insospechados, procedió a incorporarse unos cuantos centímetros y le envolvió entre sus brazos como si tuviera miedo de verlo desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Al inicio Yuuri se resistió; luchó contra él buscando así apartarle tal cual venía haciéndolo hasta ahora, pero poco a poco desistió porque estaba exhausto. Ya se había casado de seguir negando sus sentimientos, de reprimirlos, aplastarlos y fingir que no existían, que no eran importantes. 

—Lo lamento —sollozó con la voz entrecortada. Victor, a punto de llorar también, lo aferró todavía más fuerte tras hundir sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros del otro hombre—. Perdóname...

—El pasado ya no importa —susurró contra su oído. 

—Sí lo hace...

—Ya basta, Yuuri.

—¡Es que no aguanto la idea de obligarte a permanecer atrapado aquí! —explotó. Victor, estupefacto, lo miró directo a los ojos como si de pronto hubiera enloquecido—. Aún tienes un futuro brillante esperando por ti en Rusia. Si te atreves a renunciar ahora, echarás todo a perder —dijo desesperado—. Necesitas volver. Tienes que hacerlo...

La comprensión golpeó a Victor como un pesado martillazo, permitiéndole saber el motivo real de todo ese aparatoso embrollo. 

—¿En verdad todo este tiempo has creído que se trata solo de ti? —anonadado, Victor sujetó a Yuuri por los hombros exigiéndole aclarar aquella parte en específico—. Mírame, maldita sea —y lo hizo, pero al saber cual era la verdadera raíz del problema, enfureció—. Escúchame bien porque no pienso volver a repetirlo —pidió sin mucha delicadeza—: durante años las personas con quienes me he relacionado han tomado decisiones que creyeron adecuadas para guiarme hasta donde mejor creyeron conveniente, fue sencillo y cómodo pues pocas veces me veía en la obligada necesidad de involucrarme demasiado. Pero ya no más. ¿Sabes por qué? —Yuuri comenzó a negar asustado—. Porque me importas. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender? ¿En verdad vas a convertirte en uno de ellos? —quiso saber tras apretar otro poco el agarre que ejercía sobre él—. ¿Vas a elegir "por mi bien"? ¡Patrañas! Deja de intentar con tanto ahínco que renuncie a mis sentimientos, eso jamás sucederá ni ahora, ni mañana ni nunca. ¿Me he dado a entender? 

—¡No es tan sencillo y lo sabes! —Yuuri buscó la manera de soltarse, mas falló aparatosamente—. Debemos ser realistas —dijo permitiendo a sus inseguridades emerger cual nocivo torrente—. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo? Tú podrías tener a cualquiera y sin embargo...

—Decidí elegirte —le interrumpió acunándole las mejillas con una suavidad tan abrumadora que lo dejó sin aliento—. Y no lo digo como si fuese algún premio de consolación. Yuuri —susurró tras unir sus frentes con extrema delicadeza—, después de ti, después de nosotros y todo cuanto vivimos juntos yo cambié en mil formas diferentes. Has sido mi maestro en tantos sentidos: pudiste hacerme entender que amar a alguien sin limitaciones es posible, que entregar el corazón no te hace débil ni vulnerable pues, aunque es una locura a gran escala donde expones todo de ti, al final vale totalmente la pena ya que vivir como si cada día fuese el último es una de nuestras mejores opciones. 

—Eso crees ahora —refutó apelando a su terquedad insana—, pero un día despertarás y vas a darte cuenta del gran error que cometiste al quedarte conmigo, dejando atrás todo cuanto pudiste lograr en su momento —le hizo ver desconsolado—. Y no podría soportar que me dejes atrás. Me destrozaría el corazón verte miserable por haberme elegido anteponiendo tus verdaderos deseos. Victor —Yuuri colocó una mano sobre el pecho del ruso, justo donde se encontraba su corazón—, todo cuanto quiero es que seas feliz. 

Victor cubrió la mano de Yuuri con la propia instándole a confrontarlo sin mas excusas ni pretextos. 

—¿Eso piensas? —Yuuri asintió en confirmación. Gracias al cielo parecía haberlo entendido; ahora podría marcharse—. ¿Crees que en verdad merezco ser feliz? 

—Por supuesto que sí... 

—Entonces quédate a mi lado y no te vayas nunca —dijo con una determinación arrasadora, refiriéndose al tema que terminó uniéndolos incluso a través de un continente y era tan bien conocido por ambos—. Escúchame —pidió—: nadie puede tener certeza absoluta sobre lo que pueda o no suceder en el futuro, pero sí hay una cosa de la cual estoy convencido —los ojos de Víctor, más azules qué nunca, transmitieron una emoción en extremo abrumadora para Yuuri—. Solo si te quedas a mi lado podré ser feliz porque yo...estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. 

Inclusive a través de la pesada bruma que sus múltiples miedos e inseguridades solían anteponer sobre su, hasta ese momento, atrofiado sentido común, Yuuri pudo darse cuenta cuan honesto era al respecto. Victor lo amaba. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Porque de ser así, no quería despertar jamás. ¿Cuántas noches deseó que aquello finalmente sucediera? Muchas. Tantas que ahora ni siquiera podría contarlas. Y rindiéndose al fin, cediendo ante la extraordinaria posibilidad de compartir una vida juntos sin importar cuántos altibajos necesitarían sortear, Yuuri se entregó por completo al hombre que adoraba con todo su ser desde que podía recordar. Entonces, dejándose llevar ante un impulso, acortó cualquier distancia entre ambos hasta que sus rostros casi entraron en contacto. E inclinándose los ínfimos centímetros restantes, Victor le besó. 

El contacto fue precavido al inicio, un tanto torpe e inseguro, aun así, ambos lo sintieron como la cúspide e inicio mismo de otra etapa importante en la culminación de los sentimientos que profesaban entre si. Pacientemente, Victor comenzó a guiarlo hasta que Yuuri comenzó a relajarse dejando atrás tanta tensión; solo hasta entonces marcaron un ritmo sosegado, disfrutándose el uno al otro pues ya ninguna restricción les limitaba. Dejándose llevar, Yuuri se movió apenas lo suficiente y envolvió los brazos torno al cuello de Victor, en un intento desesperado por tenerle todavía más cerca. El contacto era gentil, cálido, sensual, conduciéndolos a una insuperable sensación de protección y seguridad que tanto anhelaron durante aquel interminable año. 

Porque para bien o mal, Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov se pertenecían. Siempre fue así hasta el final de sus días. 

—Todo saldrá bien, sakróviche —Victor prometió con palpable devoción, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido—. No volveré a hacerte daño —le dio su palabra tras repartirle besos fugaces en la mejilla.

—Yo tampoco.

Victor unió por segunda vez sus labios, aunque ahora mediante un beso más exigente y apasionado al cual Yuuri respondió con absoluta entrega. Y no experimentó pena alguna cuando notó el húmedo toque de la lengua ajena pidiendo permiso para hacer algo más; estremeciéndose, le permitió acceso total, ante lo cual dejó escapar un gemido placentero que nubló en gran medida casi todos sus sentidos, reduciéndolos a la nada. Era como si lo arrastraran hacía un punto sin retorno del cual, aunque quisiera, no podría volver. Fascinado, Yuuri se arqueó contra el firme cuerpo del otro hombre pidiendo más. Jamás podría tener suficiente del contacto de su piel, del calor y todo cuanto le hacía sentir. 

—Victor —gimió al notar que le acariciaba la espalda con reverencia y deseo contenido. 

—Te quiero, Yuuri —aseguró—. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en toda mi vida —dijo con voz ronca. En consecuencia, las dudas restantes de Yuuri se esfumaron cual humo porque, al estar ahí los dos juntos, era suficiente—. ¿Te sientes del mismo modo, cariño? Dime que sí, por favor...

El tono de súplica implícito conmovió a Yuuri hasta niveles insospechados. 

—Desde que tenía doce años —confirmó tímido. Victor le regaló una sonrisa brillante, feliz, plena y orgullosa por saberlo al fin. 

Tras la mutua confesión, siguieron compartiendo besos hasta que Yuuri creyó conveniente regresar a casa. Tal cual dos adolescentes lo harían, charlaron sin parar mientras cerraban las instalaciones del Ice Castle sin quitarse las manos de encima, poniéndose al día de los acontecimientos que se perdieron durante aquel año ausente y, cuando comenzaron a caminar uno junto al otro, la cálida noche les recibió. Si bien un gesto tan insignificante podría pasar desapercibido para cualquier otra persona, Victor lucía feliz y lo demostraba en cada pequeño aspecto de su lenguaje corporal. Al poco rato, cuando alcanzaron a escuchar el suave murmullo del mar, decidieron quedarse algunos minutos pues sabían que una vez llegasen juntos a Yutopia la escasa privacidad entre ellos desaparecería, porque debían brindar muchas explicaciones a los Katsuki. 

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —quiso saber Yuuri curioso.

Estaba sentado a un lado de Victor, quien parecía flotar entre una vaporosa nube mientras contemplaba con ojos soñadores el acompasado vaivén del agua salada en la orilla. 

—Voy a cortejarte, Yuuri —sentenció al entrelazar sus manos hasta obtener un agarre firme—. Te daré flores, osos de peluche y chocolates. Tendremos citas en las cuales formaremos docenas de recuerdos felices, vamos a dar largos paseos con Makkachin. —bajó la voz hasta lograr un tono por demás sugerente—, nos bañaremos juntos, e incluso dormiremos juntos como una pareja. Y, cuando te sientas listo, entonces te haré el amor —Yuuri enrojeció gracias a la brutal sinceridad del ruso—. Pero iremos a tu ritmo, ¿bien? Ya esperé un año, puedo hacerlo un poco más. 

—Me refería a las competencias —Yuuri se encogió un poco en su asiento conteniendo la vergüenza—. La temporada todavía no comienza, sin embargo, sé que tienes muchísimos compromisos por cumplir todavía, gente a quien responder, rendir cuentas. ¿Y si te metes en problemas por causa mía?

—Eso no sucederá —le tranquilizó—. Y si acaso las cosas terminan poniéndose feas, tengo a mi entera disposición una excelente abogada cuya increíble capacidad para velar por mis intereses jamás he puesto en duda. Además, van a ser solo unos cuantos meses a lo sumo, cariño. 

—Puede pasar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo sé —concordó—. Y mi parte egoísta estaría feliz de pedirte que vinieras a Rusia conmigo mañana mismo, sin embargo, entiendo cuánto te ha costado concretar cierta estabilidad no solo emocional, si no también financiera aquí. Entonces —Victor le sonrió—, apelando a tu buena voluntad te pediría tener un poco más de paciencia. 

—Jamás has sido egoísta —lo sacó del error—. Aunque te he lastimado varias veces con mi estúpido comportamiento, ni una sola vez perdiste la fe. No lo hiciste durante el Grand Prix, ni tampoco ahora que regresaste buscando solucionar este desastre que armé debido a mis propias inseguridades. Apostaste a la idea de que aún sentía algo por ti —Yuuri afianzó todavía más la unión entre sus manos entrelazadas —. ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro? 

—Realmente no lo estaba —declaró al sonreírle con franqueza—. En ese momento solo tenía clara la idea de recuperarte sin importar sobre quién debía pasar con tal de conseguirlo. Yakov y Yuri insistieron en que finalmente había perdido la cabeza cuando, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, protagonicé un alboroto inmenso durante un entrenamiento —rio tras evocar el rostro fúrico del viejo entrenador—. ¿No soy egoísta? —esto le causó cierta gracia—. Yuuri, soy el hombre más egoísta del mundo entero porque no soportaba la idea de perderte. ¿Y si conocías a alguien más? ¿Y si otra persona hubiese visto las magnificas virtudes que te convierten en alguien tan especial? Me volvía loco de rabia y de celos al imaginar algo así. Sí, soy egoísta —insistió—, puesto que no quiero compartirte con nadie. 

—Yo tampoco —Yuuri luchó contra el rubor que crecía poco a poco en sus mejillas. 

—¿Seguro? A partir de ahora voy a tomarme muy en serio todo cuanto venga de ti —demostrándole que no era broma, besó su dedo anular derecho, justo donde portaba el anillo—. Yuuri, una vez termine mis compromisos volveré por ti. Y más te vale prepararte bien, porque no pienso soltarte en todo lo que me resta de vida. 

—Suena como un buen plan...

—¡Claro! —exclamó divertido, brindándole luego un apretado abrazo—. Dios, de ser posible le diría a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a escuchar cuanto te amo —Yuuri miró en todas direcciones avergonzado; conociéndole, sí lo haría. Por fortuna ellos eran los únicos en la playa—. ¡Soy tan feliz, Yuuri! Tú me haces feliz.

—Y tú a mí —Victor dejó escapar una carcajada final antes de hacerlo caer contra la arena húmeda. El olor a mar les envolvió, aun cuando Yuuri buscó apoyo contra el amplio pecho del ruso, deleitándose ante los vigorosos latidos de aquel corazón tan amado. 

¿Toda la vida, eh? Sonaba aterrador y hermoso al mismo tiempo. 

Aun así, pese al miedo, Yuuri seguiría a Victor Nikiforov allá donde quisiera llevarlo, pues confiaba en él a ojos cerrados. Quizá eran dos bobos enamorados, pero las grandes historias comenzaban con hechos simples, los cuales tendían a transmutar poco a poco hasta desembocar en finales sublimes. 

Y la de ellos recién daba inicio.


	4. Esperanza

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue muchísimo más dura de lo que Yuuri pudo haberse imaginado jamás.

Por cuestiones de tiempo, a Victor le resultó imposible alargar su fugaz estadía en Hasetsu más allá de unas cuantas horas. Si bien era cierto que apenas se habían atrevido a revelar mutuamente sus sentimientos y todo cuanto querían era permanecer uno al lado del otro, la realidad se interpuso haciéndoles ver que Victor necesitaba regresar a Rusia lo antes posible. Yakov, todavía furioso por su comportamiento infantil e inapropiado, amenazó con ir él mismo a buscarlo si no subía su trasero en un maldito avión durante las próximas veinticuatro horas. Con las competencias ya pisándoles los talones, tenían mucho trabajo pendiente y, si acaso se les ocurría hacerse el desentendido al respecto, entonces se verían en la penosa necesidad de pedir asesoría legal buscando así mitigar todo posible daño colateral. Victor, pese a saber que sus compromisos aun eran muchos, en un arranque de absoluta imprudencia casi cedió al impulso de arrojar su teléfono hacía las profundidades del mar, evitando así ser localizado al menos dos o tres días, brindándole la tranquilidad suficiente para disfrutar su recién conformada relación con Yuuri.

Sin embargo, Yuuri le hizo ver que necesitaban apegarse al plan original; ese donde Victor era un hombre maduro y responsable. El pentacampeón protestó, por supuesto; aun así, Yuuri logró convencerlo tras asegurarle con mucho, mucho tacto que, cuando pudieran volver a verse, ya no necesitarían superar ningún obstáculo. Victor sabía que él tenía razón, pero le resultaba muy difícil mantener todos aquellos impulsos irracionales bajo el estricto control que tanto lo caracterizaba. Algo ya no tan extraño, dadas las circunstancias. A decir verdad, toda su carrera, su vida y sus emociones siempre estuvieron fuertemente ligadas al control; no por nada había conseguido forjarse un camino dorado en el patinaje artístico. Pero, tal como siempre solía ocurrir, Yuuri se convertía en una gran excepción a todas esas reglas autoimpuestas.

Y le encantaba.

Aunque tampoco podían culparle por intentar boicotear su inaplazable retorno a Rusia, menos aun cuando los Katsuki reaccionaron del modo en que lo hicieron. Justo como predijo, una vez arribaron a Yutopia la familia de su novio les acaparó sin miramientos. Hiroko y Toshiya, felices e impresionados a partes iguales, comenzaron a interrogarlos en un inglés bastante precario, olvidándose que Victor era completamente capaz de mantener una conversación básica utilizando el idioma japonés sin mayor problema. Aun así, Victor se mostró encantador y amable con ellos en todo momento, siendo Yuuri pasó a sentirse un poco agobiado ante las preguntas lanzadas cual metralla sin consideración ni modales. Conforme el tema comenzó a encaminarse hacía puntos cada vez más formales,Victor se encargó de asegurarles que amaba a Yuuri con todo su corazón, que él era todo cuanto había estado buscando para sentar cabeza y, evidentemente, a partir de ese momento en adelante iba a cuidarlo igual que a su más grande y preciado tesoro. Hiroko lloró emocionada, Toshiya en cambio comenzó a calcular los posibles gastos de la boda que seguramente llevarían a cabo en algunos meses, abochornado aún más al pobre de Yuuri, cuyo rostro parecía haber adquirido una tonalidad rojo brillante casi permanente. Mari, entre tanto, solo se limitó a sonreír encantada ver a su hermano así de feliz tras tantos altibajos. Y fue así que la pequeña familia Katsuki recibió a Victor una vez más, con todo el cariño que alguien es capaz de ofrecerle a otra persona.

Luego de una generosa cena cuyo menú principal fue conformado por Katsudon, todos celebraron que Victor y Yuuri pudieron arreglar sus diferencias para, de ese modo, consolidar una relación sentimental a largo plazo. Cuando finalmente decidieron irse a la cama, Victor le pidió a Yuuri dormir con él. La sala de banquetes donde antes se hospedaba fue utilizada de nuevo para aquel fin específico, y al ruso no le apetecía en lo más mínimo pasar su breve estadía en Hasetsu en algún otro lugar del onsen. Verle avergonzarse por su petición le hizo creer a Victor que Yuuri terminaría negándose, sin embargo, gracias al cielo no lo hizo. Y si bien la cama del ex medallista resultó ser pequeña, lograron encontrar una posición lo bastante cómoda evitando así alguna posible caída durante la madrugada.

—¿Estás contento? —Victor le acarició la mejilla en un gesto tan dulce, que Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí —confirmó con suavidad—. Aunque, si soy sincero, también me atrevería a decir que aún sorprendido acerca de todo esto —dijo al señalar el ínfimo espacio entre ellos.

Yuuri se removió entre las sábanas buscando acercarse al cuerpo de Victor y sentirle. Este, en toda respuesta, lo aferró más fuerte maravillado ante la maravillosa sensación; por fin era real, no como esos sueños donde todo se desvanecía con el amanecer. Después de aquella noche, dormir sin Yuuri terminaría convirtiéndose en una auténtica odisea.

—¿Por qué, sakróvische? —preguntó besándole la frente. Yuuri se acurrucó contra él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás.

—Todo ha sucedido tan rápido. Que estés aquí es...increíble.

—Pero es real. Yo soy real —le aseguró vehemente—. Quizá me resultará imposible quedarme más que unas cuantas horas, sin embargo, eso es relativo y lo sabes —dijo tomándole la mano para después llevársela a los labios—. ¿Ya te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?

Yuuri creyó que sus orejas y mejillas explotarían gracias al sonrojo.

—¿Puedo escucharlo de nuevo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con buen ánimo, regalándole más besos que parecían suaves toques de mariposas—. Una y otra, y otra vez —Yuuri rio encantado ante las muestras de afecto que Victor le obsequiaba—. Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki.

El aludido volvió a sonreír de un modo tan auténtico, que Victor se quedó sin aliento durante algunos segundos.

—No tanto como yo te amo a ti —confesó mostrándose tan seguro, que ninguna duda se abrió espacio entre ellos.

Victor entonces sintió como si algo cálido se derretía en su interior, maravillándose ante todas las cosas que era capaz de experimentar al tener a Yuuri así, justo a su lado. Dios bendito; estaba total, estúpida, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de aquel hombre que, a juicio de mucha otra gente idiota, solo parecía tenía más defectos que virtudes en su haber. A tales instancias ya le importaban muy poco las opiniones ajenas, aun cuando tal detalle siempre fue un hecho; sobre todo porque a lo largo de su juventud mantuvo distintas relaciones esporádicas e, incluso también, algunos revolcones ocasionales con mujeres u hombres a quienes conocía en discotecas o eventos a los que asistía por petición de Yakov. Pero jamás le gustó estar atado. Por aquel entonces, Victor prefirió mil veces volcar toda posible atención y energía en su carrera profesional, jamás pretendió mantener ninguna clase de relación amorosa propiamente dicha a corto, mediano o corto plazo. Comprometerse así hubiese implicado perder su tan preciada libertad, algo impensable cuando se encontraba en la cúspide como competidor dentro del circuito. No obstante, Yuuri se encargó de brindarle otro enfoque distinto a tal panorama. Le enseñó que no se trataba de libertad, antes bien, implicaba algo muchísimo más profundo: al final entendió que podría comprometerse sin renunciar a su propia autonomía. Y se sentía bien, se sentía correcto y nunca experimentó algo así de intenso por nadie.

El amor era en verdad extraño, concluyó. Siempre pensó que albergar aquel sentimiento por alguien más solo terminaría desviándolo de la menta, del objetivo al cual tanto aspiró a llegar, pues no haría ninguna otra cosa que debilitarlo. Ahora, en cambio, entendía que en los brazos correctos brindaba esperanza [1].

—¿Qué hice para merecerte, Yuuri? —perdiéndose en la mirada color chocolate del otro, Victor pasó a delinearle las facciones buscando así grabar cada ínfimo detalle en su memoria—. Me lo pregunto y sigo sin entenderlo.

—Solo ser tú mismo —los hombros del ex patinador se encogieron apenas unos cuantos centímetros—. Yo te idolatraba desde los doce años, eso ya lo sabes —Victor asintió concediéndole razón, casi embobado ante ello—. Cuando viniste aquí, todo cuanto deseaba era hacerte sentir orgulloso por haberme elegido —el ruso intentó decir algo, no obstante, Yuuri se lo impidió—. Sé que lo logré en algún momento, pero también me di cuenta que el Victor real distaba muchísimo del cual hablaban en las revistas que solía leer durante mis épocas de adolescencia. Gracias a ello pude saber que eres gentil, tozudo y a veces tienes la mala costumbre de decir o hacer cosas sin pensar —Victor infló las mejillas en un puchero—. Y, me enamoré de ti, tras ver lo bueno y lo malo de tu personalidad en primera fila; no como se supone la prensa solía proyectarte a los demás.

Victor se sonrojó y, durante un segundo, agradeció la penumbra del dormitorio pues así Yuuri no se daría cuenta de su bochorno. ¿Quién sorprendía a quién?

—Mejor vamos a dormir. Si seguimos prolongando las confesiones, no importa qué cosa intentes decirme para hacerme cambiar de opinión, no querré volver a Rusia.

Yuuri asintió, disponiéndose a entregarse al cansancio tan característico que un día lleno de emociones provocaba. Contemplándole con devoción, Victor se dijo que si bien Yuuri distaba de ser perfecto, para él era alguien capaz de cambiar los opacos colores tan comunes en su mundo, volviéndolos un estallido de brillantes acuarelas que teñían todo cuanto tocaban con alegres matices, haciéndolo ver la vida de otro modo. Y estaba muy agradecido por eso.

Al día siguiente, los dos únicamente pudieron compartir la mitad del día juntos. Tras abandonar Yutopia, se dirigieron al Ice Castle, pues Yuuri todavía necesitaba hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Una vez ahí, por supuesto que tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con Yuko y Takeshi, los cuales se mostraron eufóricos ante su más que obvia reconciliación; aunque Yuuri no pudo evitar echarles en cara la treta que armaron a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, Takeshi le restó importancia diciéndole que debería agradecerles con un bendito desfile su fantástica intervención. Por supuesto que Yuuri no podía enfadarse durante mucho tiempo con el matrimonio Nishigori; eran sus amigos y, gracias a ellos, Victor decidió buscarle para solucionar la situación entre ambos. Más bien les debía todos los favores del mundo.

Sin lugar a dudas fue Yuko quien, sin importarle demasiado parecer una loca, literalmente se arrojó sobre Yuuri dispuesta a brindarle un abrazo que casi lo privó por completo de aire. Insistiendo que necesitaba saber todos los detalles, procedió a llevárselo a otro punto del Ice Castle donde pudieran charlar sin la presencia de Victor, el cual no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con Takeshi, ya que este último parecía muy interesado en tratar algo importante con el ruso.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó Yuko tras dar pequeños saltitos, mientras sostenía las manos de su mejor amigo entre las propias—. ¡Victor Nikiforov, ni más ni menos, está enamorado de ti hasta los huesos!

Yuuri miró al hombre de ojos azules y él correspondió regalándole una sonrisa desde la distancia, todo conforme Takeshi hablaba sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Sin lugar a dudas aquella sería una imagen a la cual, aunque pasaran mil años, jamás podría acostumbrarse.

—Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de asimilarlo todavía, Yu-chan —ella sonrió tiernamente ante tal respuesta.

—Deberías darte un poco más de crédito —le reprendió—. Ya era hora de que cosas buenas comenzaran a pasarte en la vida; tú también mereces alcanzar la felicidad.

—Aun así...

—Mira —le interrumpió—, he de confesarte que cuando Takeshi me pidió cooperar en todo su descabellado plan, me sentí tentada a negarme —Yuuri lució realmente sorprendido ante eso—. No debería extrañarte tanto. Tú nunca solías compartir con nosotros cómo te sentías, no obstante, nos dimos cuenta cuánto sufrías por ése idiota desde que los dos tomaron la decisión de seguir caminos diferentes —Yuko frunció el entrecejo—. Y solo con pensar que podría hacerte daño una vez más, tuve unas enormes ganas de patear su bonito trasero hasta el cansancio.

—¡Yuko! —exclamó, dividido entre si debería reírse o no.

—¡Es la verdad! Pero entonces Takeshi me convenció al decir que necesitaban un tiempo fuera —explicó—. Decidí creer en ustedes dos y, ahora, tenemos este magnífico resultado. ¡En verdad soy tan feliz por ti!

Yuuri les brindó un ligero apretón a las delicadas manos ajenas, contagiado de su alegría.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Y qué harán de ahora en adelante? Según tengo entendido las competencias van a requerir demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de Victor. ¿Te vas a ir con él? —quiso saber preocupada.

Yuri negó, dándole a entender su respuesta.

—Ya lo discutimos esta mañana, y nos resultaría totalmente imposible. Victor regresará a Rusia, seguirá entrenando allá hasta que la temporada termine y yo me quedaré aquí. El Ice Castle aún necesita mucho trabajo y tú lo sabes; además los del banco podrían romperme las piernas si no realizo puntualmente mis pagos. ¡Todavía les debo una barbaridad! —bromeó.

—¿Están totalmente seguros de querer incursionar en ese camino otra vez? Todo el problema surgió gracias a su incapacidad de sobrellevar el complicado tema de vivir en países distintos.

—Lo entiendo, y en gran parte fue culpa mía por cobarde—confesó—. Ahora en cambio trataremos de hacer bien las cosas —aseguró Yuuri con vehemencia—. Ahora es tan distinto, Yuko. Victor me ama, mis sentimientos por él son correspondidos del mismo modo, y ya no temo enfrentar los problemas venideros pues, sin importar nada, vamos a intentar solucionarlos juntos.

Yuko emitió un gritito antes de lanzarle los brazos al cuello a su mejor amigo.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Yuuri-kun. ¡Y recuerda puedes contar con nosotros siempre que lo necesites!

—Lo sé.

En ése momento ya les resultó imposible continuar su plática pues Victor se les acercó, informándole a Yuko que se robaría a Yuuri por el resto del día. Takeshi apareció tras el ruso segundos después, asegurando que no tendrían problema en manejar ellos mismos la pista, permitiéndole así a ambos tener una cita decente. El rostro de Yuuri fue todo un poema ante tal comentario, y Victor solo se decantó por entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos sin mostrar ninguna clase de vergüenza ni pudor. Yuuri era, después de todo, su pareja.

Tal cual dijera antes, una vez abandonaron el Ice Castle, Victor se dispuso enteramente a cortejarlo. Desayunaron en un pequeño restaurant costero que Victor había descubierto en su primera visita al pueblo natal de Yuuri. Tras comer y beber, pasearon por la pequeña ciudad uno muy cerca del otro, disfrutando así el breve recorrido hasta donde se encontraba situado el Hikiyama Exhibition Hall[2]. Victor se mostró decidido a ver los carromatos alegóricos que solían desfilar cada Noviembre por las calles, para brindarle mayor atractivo al festival Kunchi[3], ya típico en Hasetsu. El tiempo que brindó sus servicios como entrenador estuvo tan centrado en ayudarle a Yuuri a mejorar y así alcanzar un lugar en el podio, que gracias a ello casi no conocía ningún lugar turístico fuera del castillo, Yutopia o la playa. Siguiendo una ruta sencilla desde la estación principal de trenes, llegaron sin mayor contratiempo. Dicha galería, por dentro, estaba conformada por un salón rectangular enorme con vasta iluminación y suelo cuadriculado que simulaba un eterno tablero de ajedrez. Nada más entrar, los visitantes podían apreciar dos largas filas de vitrinas reforzadas, en cuyo interior exponían distintas figuras cuyos llamativos colores atraían mucho la atención. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Victor admiró encantado cada una de ellas y, si bien le gustaron en sobremanera el dragón rojo y verde, sin lugar a dudas el pez naranja fue su favorito por mucho.

Yuuri no tardó en explicar que esta era una de las figuras más populares; incluso las tiendas que ofrecían sus productos a los turistas disponían con versiones en miniatura, para quienes desearan llevarse un recuerdo a casa. Obviamente Victor insistió en ir una vez terminaran de tomarse fotografías, asegurándole iba a ser la envidia entre sus compañeros de pista cuando les mostrara todo aquello. Diez minutos después, con al menos una bolsa repleta de suvenires, emprendieron rumbo hacía el Peony and Green Hill Park[4], según la traducción literal que Yuuri le dio en inglés. Necesitaron tomar un autobús y viajar media hora, sin embargo, nada más arribaron se dedicaron a recorrer aquel extenso jardín a cielo abierto maravillándose ante todas las de peonias que cultivaban ahí con tanto empeño; desde japonesas hasta francesas, cuyas hermosas tonalidades variaban del blanco más puro, al rosa o a un azul intenso y vibrante. De igual modo tenían a la venta otro tipo de flores, por lo cual en algún momento Yuuri recibió un gran ramillete de girasoles amarillos.

Cuando Victor le contó que las flores, por si mismas, poseían un lenguaje que podía ser utilizado para transmitir sentimientos o acciones determinadas, lleno de curiosidad preguntó qué intentó decirle con aquel regalo[5].Haciéndoselo saber mediante una sonrisa repleta de picardía, el campeón mundial se sorprendió gratamente al sentir como los labios ajenos presionaban contra su mejilla en un gesto adorable, sin prestar mucha atención al hecho que alguien más pudiera verlos.

Victor jamás se avergonzaría de Yuuri, eso jamás. No obstante, en Japón tal cual solía ocurrir con Rusia, solían ser extremadamente homofóbicos y temía cualquier tipo de comportamiento inapropiado que algún intolerante pudiera efectuar contra Yuuri. Pero, una vez se dio cuenta que solo ellos dos compartían aquel sector del basto jardín, la felicidad lo embargo. Al fin Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse cómodo con él justo igual que antes; algo bueno si consideraba que mientras avanzaran poco a poco en su relación, algún día lograrían dar juntos el siguiente paso. Uno donde Victor terminaría volviéndose aún más incondicional hacía su Yuuri.Tampoco pretendía forzar las cosas entre ambos, si algo sucedía necesitaba ser espontáneo y natural, así que por ahora le bastaba con saber Yuuri se quedaría a su lado para siempre. Porque sí, el Victor Nikiforov de hacía dos años, aquel incapaz de comprometerse había muerto. Y este nuevo Victor hablaba muy en serio cuando le dejó saber que no planeaba soltarlo si se encontraba dentro de sus posibilidades.

Victor veía en Yuuri mucho más allá de una potencial pareja; lo consideraba también un compañero, un igual; su mejor amigo, su mayor consuelo, la más agridulce de sus debilidades y la mejor de todas sus fortalezas. Con él anhelaba experimentar nuevos retos: casarse, formar un hogar, tener hijos e inclusive, por qué no, envejecer disfrutando a sus posibles futuros nietos. Victor desplegó una gran sonrisa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que renunciaría sin oponer ninguna resistencia a sus antiguas costumbres amorosas, no lo hubiese creído. Más ahí se encontraba: justo a merced y voluntad del chico más noble, bueno y amable que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

Así, justo a media tarde, cansados y más enamorados que nunca, retornaron a Yutopia no sin antes comprar un poco de Yakitori[6], el cual comieron entre charlas amenas y risas eventuales que dejaron a Yuuri sumergido en una nebulosa de inmensa placidez. Tal vez fue por eso que ninguno de los dos estuvo realmente preparado para decirse adiós unas cuantas horas después. Yuuri, empecinándose hasta límites insospechados, creyó buena idea acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto. El trayecto en tren transcurrió con extrema normalidad y, una vez en Fukuoka, Victor únicamente necesitó dirigirse al mostrador más cercano para solicitar su pasaje, cortesía de Yakov mismo. El ruso llevaba consigo una pequeña maleta con un cambio de ropa y objetos básicos de higiene personal, por lo cual no fue necesario registrar equipaje adicional. Los agentes de seguridad pertenecientes al recinto verificarían más tarde que todo estuviera en orden. Y mientras esperaban pacientes a que les indicaran por altavoces la hora destinada del vuelo, Victor -increíblemente- cayó presa de un espantoso ataque de pánico.

Yuuri apenas alcanzó a verlo venir. Los ojos azules inseguros, la postura tensa, las manos temblorosas añadido al rostro pálido debieron hacerle reaccionar con mayor prontitud. Conocía esas señales, él mismo las vivió en carne propia incontables veces en el pasado, así que importándole muy poco si protagonizaba una escena frente a tantos ojos indiscretos, lo abrazó con firmeza, transmitiéndole confianza y seguridad. Al inicio Victor se mantuvo quieto, sin ser consciente del todo a lo que ocurría y Yuuri se preguntó qué rayos debería hacer. ¿Desde cuándo Victor se colapsaba así de fácil? Se suponía que de los dos él era emocionalmente más fuerte, ¿cierto? Inclusive en momentos de gran tensión solía mantener intactos sus nervios y Yuuri antes lo envidiaba por eso, no obstante, justo en aquel preciso instante algo había gatillado un terror irracional en Victor, haciéndolo actuar de aquel modo. Rememorando algunos ejercicios que su psicóloga en Detroit solía pedirle hacer cuando entraba de lleno en alguna crisis, procedió a utilizarlos con él buscando así calmarle.

—Necesitas respirar —murmuró con voz suave, masajeándole la espalda en círculos reconfortantes instándolo a volver al mundo real. Gracias al cielo, Victor fue receptivo al ejercicio de inmediato ya que comenzó a calmarse—. Eso es. Escucha mi voz, cariño; comenzarás a sentirte mejor en algunos minutos.

—Yuuri —motivado ante un arranque, Victor lo atrajo cada vez más contra su pecho dejándolo sin habla—, no puedo hacerlo —confesó. La voz le temblaba, parecía a punto de romper en llanto—. Pensé que lograría soportarlo, pero fui estúpido y me equivoqué. No quiero irme. Por favor, no me obligues a tomar ese maldito avión porque todo cuanto quiero hacer ahora mismo es quedarme aquí, junto a ti.

Yuuri apenas pudo evitar sentir un terrible pinchazo de culpa en el corazón. Era culpa suya todo aquello, sin duda. Fue él, ni más ni menos, quien tras tomar una decisión apresurada terminó alejando Victor sin molestarse siquiera en brindarle alguna explicación o disculpa, buscando así al menos amortiguar cualquier daño subsecuente. Sin embargo, las repercusiones fueron peor a lo que creyó en un inicio. Ahora comprendía lo mal que Victor debió pasar los últimos meses en Rusia, sobreviviendo a la zozobra de cuándo volverían a encontrarse o si habrían de hacerlo algún día. Yuuri tenía a su familia, amigos, gente buena que jamás dudó en brindarle su apoyo y comprensión. Victor, en cambio, solían ser contadas las personas a las cuales consideraba cercanas y, si bien Makkaachin quizá logró aligerar hasta cierto punto el dolor, igual debió ser espantoso. Los ojos de Yuuri escocieron y tibias lágrimas amenazaron con emerger, más se negó a dejarlas emerger. Sí, Victor le aseguró que no necesitaba perdonarle absolutamente nada, que todo formaba parte del pasado; aun así, siempre cargaría en su conciencia todo el daño que terminó causándole al pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Victor...

—Tengo miedo —le interrumpió negándose a dejarlo hablar—. Me aterroriza pensar que volveremos a caer en la misma situación de antes. ¡No lo soportaría!

—Escúchame —pidió con tranquilidad infinita, tras colocar ambas manos sobre el pecho del ruso. Yuuri entonces pudo sentir como su corazón palpitaba a ritmo constante, fuerte, vivo—. Entiendo tus temores: mi actitud terminó haciéndote daño y lo siento muchísimo. Pero te amo —dijo mirándole directo a los ojos—, te amo de un modo que jamás creí que podría hacerlo antes, y voy a esperar por ti sin importar nada. Será difícil sobrellevar la distancia, aun así, voy a intentar compensarte por todo. Te enviaré mensajes todos los días, hablaremos mediante vídeo llamadas y, si nos es posible, incluso podría visitarte en Rusia. Vitya —poniéndose de puntillas, unió sus frentes en un gesto tan dulce que Victor se estremeció—, confía en mí. Confía y recuerda por qué necesitas volver.

—Porque solo así podremos estar juntos.

—Exacto —coincidió—. Después de esto voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿o lo olvidaste? —ya más tranquilo, Victor acunó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus largos y fríos dedos.

—¿Lo prometes? —quiso saber sintiéndose vulnerable.

—Por supuesto —los ojos azules de Victor brillaron repletos de júbilo—. Te amo.

—¿Aún? —Yuuri ni siquiera necesitó pensar demasiado la respuesta.

—Siempre.

El beso que siguió a continuación no les supo a despedida, antes bien lo consideraron la forma más honesta que pudieron encontrar para sellar ese pacto entre los dos. Iban a luchar, necesitaban pelear contra las situaciones adversas porque solo así lograrían fortalecer todavía más el amor que, pese todo, seguía ahí. Totalmente intacto.

Yuuri no se permitió derrumbarse sino hasta que Victor se perdió entre la puerta de embarque correspondiente a su vuelo. Enjugándose las lágrimas, recordó que esta vez sí tenía claro el camino a seguir. No se permitiría caer, ni tampoco se dejaría dominar por el miedo o la debilidad. Victor le demostró una y mil veces que confiaba en él a ojos cerrados.

Y ya era momento de que Yuuri hiciera exactamente lo mismo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info técnica:
> 
> Como ya he dicho antes, según tengo entendido Hasetsu fue basada en Karatsu, por tanto tomé algunos de sus lugares turísticos reales para la primera cita de nuestros bebés y aquí tienen una pequeña explicación de cada cosa:
> 
> [1]Frase ligeramente modificada, la escuché por primera vez en Spartakus.
> 
> [2]Hikiyama Exhibition Hall: En este lugar se exponen 14 magníficas carrozas del Festival Karatsu Kunchi (que se celebra del 2 al 4 de noviembre).
> 
> [3]Kunchi: El festival consiste de 14 hikiyama (carrozas hechas de muchas capas de papel maché) siendo transportadas alrededor de las estrechas calles de la ciudad a las llamados de "Enya!". ¡Algunos miembros hikiyama dicen "Yoisa!". Regularmente durante el Karatsu Kunchi, la gente de este pueblo abre las puertas de su casa a amigos y extraños para comer y beber, el principal objetivo es disfrutar la comida, la cerveza y tener una conversación animada.
> 
> [4]Peony and Green Hill Park: Como su nombre lo indica, es un parque a cielo abierto donde se cultivan diversos tipos de peonias, una flor típica en Japón y China para ornamentos. También los visitantes pueden disfrutar de otro tipo de flores y plantas, aunque ignoro si también los girasoles entran en la categoría.
> 
> [5] El Girasol amarillo, en el lenguaje de flores significa lo siguiente: eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacía dónde te encuentres.
> 
> [6]Yakitori: El yakitori tradicional consiste solamente de piezas de pollo y verduras, pero en el uso moderno se refiere a cualquier tipo carne de vaca, cerdo, pez, mariscos o kebab vegetal, que son ensartados en pinchos llamados kushi. El yakitori es servido típicamente con sal o salsa teriyaki, que está hecha básicamente de mirin, sake dulce, salsa de soja y azúcar. La salsa es aplicada sobre la carne pinchada y luego la brocheta es asada a la parrilla.
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer y seguir apoyándome. ¡Los adoro!
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	5. Razones

Victor estaba feliz. 

Cualquiera que lo conociera podría darse cuenta con gran facilidad que parecía vivir sumergido en un hermoso sueño del cual no planeaba despertar muy pronto. Yuri, ya bastante mortificado en cuanto al tema respectaba, solía decir que pasaba por una crisis de mediana edad; pero el astro ruso del patinaje no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Todo porque tal como Yuuri le prometiera cuando se despidieron en Hasetsu, se estaba esforzando muchísimo por mantener su relación en pie. 

Llamaba todos los días para charlar, también recibía mensajes muy seguido en los cuales le deseaba los buenos días, le pedía que se alimentara correctamente y no hiciera enojar demasiado a Yakov, o para mostrarle algún avance de relevancia con sus pequeños estudiantes. También llegaron al acuerdo tácito de tener una cita mediante vídeo llamada todos los miércoles, cosa que lograba disminuir un poco la ansiedad de Victor, permitiéndole saber que todo aquello era real y no una simple idea de su alocada imaginación. Ciertamente sobrellevar una relación sentimental a larga distancia no era cosa sencilla para ninguno, sobre todo gracias a los horarios. Victor entrenaba casi todo el día, cuando no estaba en la pista necesitaba atender varias reuniones con patrocinadores o gente interesada en usar su imagen para publicidad; le pagaban bien, pero al final del día terminaba exhausto. Yuuri, entre tanto, se ocupaba también del Ice Castle, los eventos y clases, añadido al hecho que se había animado a tomar la certificación como entrenador que ofrecía la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje Artístico. Y se sorprendió bastante cuando, al correr el rumor, tuvo a Minami Kenjirou suplicándole por volverse su primer pupilo. 

Yuuri le contó al respecto a Víctor. Este, por supuesto se alegró; sin embargo, las dudas no se hicieron esperar. Al ruso le caía bien Minami pues era un chico encantador, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba porque cualquiera podía ver cuanto adoraba ese niño a su Yuuri. Siempre sonriéndole, siempre mirándolo con infinita adoración, siempre girando torno a él como polilla atraída hacía la luz, buscando en todo momento agradarle. Victor conocía lo suficiente a Yuuri para saber que jamás podría ser grosero con Minami; era demasiado formal y educado para ello. Y eso le irritaba. Nunca fue celoso con ninguna de sus anteriores parejas, ni una sola vez cayó víctima de aquel aberrante sentimiento, no obstante, con Yuuri apenas lo podía evitar. Iba más allá de sí mismo. Él estaba tan lejos, a cientos de kilómetros y sentía cierta amenaza por parte del jovencito aquel, haciéndolo actuar de un modo irracional y hasta malcriado. En una ocasión Yuuri no le contestó el teléfono y Victor, pese a las continuas protestas de sus compañeros al asegurarle que se comportaba igual que un paranoico insufrible, se propuso ir al aeropuerto más cercano para tomar un vuelo directo a Japón. Gracias al cielo Yuuri le devolvió la llamada ofreciéndole disculpas pues, al encontrarse atrapado en una pequeña reunión con los padres de sus alumnos, le resultó imposible atender ninguna llamada ni, mucho menos, contestar los millones de mensajes y audios en WhatsApp.

Sobraba decir que le costó una hora completa tranquilizar a Victor, quien divergía entre la molestia, el drama y el alivio en partes iguales. Más Yuuri lo hacía de buen agrado. Era su deber y responsabilidad hacerle saber y sentir que las cosas no cambiarían, que podría cien por ciento de empeño para no decepcionarlo. Además, necesitaba mantenerlo tranquilo, las asignaciones habían sido anunciadas ya y, según el sorteo, le tocó participar en el Trophée de Francia y Skate América respectivamente. Por ello, exponerlo a factores estresantes afectaría su desempeño. 

Lo que Yuuri menos quería era tener a un Yakov furioso gritándole por teléfono cuán irresponsable podía llegar a ser. 

Así, el tiempo pasó con suma rapidez y Victor, acompañado por Yakov, se dirigieron a Francia para la primera competencia donde todos esperaban ver al maravilloso príncipe del hielo brillar otra vez como una hermosa estrella; y obviamente no decepcionó a nadie.

Si bien Victor abandonó las pistas con el propósito de pulir a Yuuri cual valioso diamante en bruto, la gigantesca enormidad de su talento seguía totalmente intacta. Los patinadores que iban contra él no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, tras lograr obtener una puntuación aplastante que lo hizo liderar el podio con la siempre codiciada medalla de oro. Sus fanáticos y la prensa casi hicieron estallar todas las redes sociales, fascinados ante el grandioso desempeño del ruso. Y Victor, Victor apenas cabía en su propia piel gracias a tanta emoción. Esa noche, tras conceder algunas entrevistas, el hombre de ojos azules fue a la habitación que arrendaron para él porque todo cuanto deseaba era llamar a Yuuri, compartirle sus logros y hacerle saber también que poco a poco faltaba menos para estar juntos otra vez. 

—¿Me viste patinar? —preguntó mientras secaba su cabello tras darse una ducha. Se sentía realmente cansado. 

—¡Por supuesto que te vi! —Yuuri sonaba contento—. Estuviste fabuloso, como siempre. Todos los demás no tenían forma de compararse contigo; estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Vitya. 

El ruso sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban al escucharlo llamarle así. Muy pocas personas utilizaban aquel apelativo cariñoso con él y, mejor aún, de la manera en que Yuuri lo hacía; poniendo mayor énfasis al pronunciar la "v", arrastrando después las otras letras hasta desembocar en la "a" de un modo muy sugerente.

—¿En verdad?

—Yo siempre voy a sentirme orgulloso de ti, cariño —le hizo saber arrancándole una sonrisa enorme al otro. En ése momento, Yuuri escuchó un ligero golpeteo al otro lado y no tardó en preguntar—. ¿Llaman a la puerta?

—Sí, espera un segundo —tras ubicar el teléfono contra su pecho, Victor se dirigió hacía allá disponiéndose a atender. 

Cuando abrió, un hombre joven ataviado con uniforme de mensajero le saludó cordialmente: llevaba consigo una gran caja rectangular entre los brazos, la cual estaba cerrada con un vistoso listón azul celeste. 

—Disculpe, ¿el señor Victor Nikiforov? —quiso saber al verificar los recibos que correspondían a sus remitentes aquella noche. 

—Sí, soy yo.

—Entrega especial para usted —sin más, tras recibir la confirmación, le hizo entrega de la caja despidiéndose con educación, procediendo así a seguir efectuando su respectivo trabajo. 

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —dijo volviendo a prestarle su completa atención al celular—. Me enviaron algo. 

—¿Ah sí? —Yuuri sonaba divertido—. ¿Algún admirador, tal vez? 

—No lo sé, aunque tampoco lo pondría en duda —disponiéndose a verificar el contenido de aquella misteriosa caja, desató el moño revelando así un hermoso ramillete de brillantes tulipanes rojos. También había una pequeña tarjeta que no tardó en leer—. ¿Aún recuerdas el lenguaje de las flores? —citó y entonces la comprensión llegó a él con fuerza—. ¡Oh, Yuuri! ¿Sabías que cada día te amo más? —dijo totalmente conmovido. 

La cantarina risa de Yuri le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Con esto debo suponer que te gustaron las flores —Victor, por supuesto, le dijo que sí: que definitivamente le encantaron. 

—Son preciosas —aseguró al acariciarlas una a una—. Y debo reconocer también que no conocía esta parte tuya tan gallarda. 

—Bueno —respondió bajando un poco el tono de su voz, hasta casi convertirla en un sutil susurro—. En mi defensa diré que todavía no conoces muchas partes mías —Victor se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Su tímido Yuuri le estaba coqueteando? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso planeaba terminar volviéndolo loco? —. Rayos —maldijo—. Dije algo malo, ¿no es así? —preguntó nervioso ante el prolongado silencio. 

—No. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo —le confesó. 

—¿Te molesta?

—¿Molestarme? —repitió—. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Al contrario, me halaga. De ahora en adelante tienes la completa libertad de decirme todo cuanto quieras y yo voy a escucharte encantado. 

—Lo tomaré como una sugerencia entonces —Victor no pudo evitar que un agradable y cálido sentimiento de satisfacción le recorriera entero, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies, dándole la impresión de flotar muy alto. 

Finalmente, tras algunos problemas cuya solución pudieron encontrarla charlando al respecto fomentando todo lo mejor posible la correcta comunicación entre ambos, comenzaban a avanzar en su relación. Quizá sólo eran pequeños pasos cada tanto, detalles cuya importancia para otros podrían ser catalogados como insignificantes, sin embargo, conforme seguía pasando el tiempo, Yuuri se mostraba más y más cómodo con él, disfrutando así todos los privilegios que implicaba tener una pareja. El sexo era algo primordial, por supuesto; toda relación debía gozar una vida sexual sana. Pero todo a su tiempo. Victor apostaba que cuando ese momento finalmente llegara, sería fantástico. 

Porque todo se trataba sobre confianza. 

Luego de la competencia, el vuelo de regreso a Rusia fue pesado. Nada más tocar tierra, Yakov le permitió a Victor descansar uno o dos días máximo con intención de regresar inmediatamente después al entrenamiento. Conocía de sobra las manías de su excéntrico pupilo, si acaso le brindaba un poco de libertad terminaría desapareciendo durante semanas completas. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico Victor cumplió sus obligaciones sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, porque tenía muy clara la meta futura. Entre más colaborara, mucho más pronto podría tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Y Yakov respetaba su intimidad mientras no interfiriera con las prácticas. Pero entonces, a menos de dos semanas de que diera inicio el Skate America, Victor recibió una inmensa sorpresa. 

Aquello comenzó con una extraordinariamente inusual propuesta de Yuri. Todo el mundo sabía que Yuri Plisetsky era un chico estoico, poco sociable y huraño hasta la médula; evitaba relacionarse mucho con las personas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, casi no tenía amigos exceptuando a Otabek Altin, por supuesto. En gran medida, Victor sospechaba que existía otra clase de relación ahí, más nunca se atrevió a inmiscuirse porque hubiese sido igual a firmar su sentencia de muerte por voluntad propia. Debido a ello, le pareció muy sospechoso que el joven patinador lo invitara a beber café ese viernes por la tarde, una vez finalizaron el entrenamiento. A decir verdad, Victor no tenía ningún problema en reunirse con Yuri, aunque igual le hizo pensar los motivos que le llevaron a eso. ¿Tendría algún problema grave? ¿Su abuelo habría enfermado? ¿Querría pedirle algún consejo para ir más allá con el kazajo? Victor era lo bastante mayor para tener suficiente experiencia dentro del ámbito sexual; incluso podría darle la charla de rigor en cuanto a sexualidad respectaba porque, pese todo, Yuri seguía siendo un adolescente con las hormonas a mil. No lo aprobaría, por supuesto. Aun así, se sentía con la responsabilidad moral de ponerlo al tanto; Yuri era como un hermanito a quien debía proteger y, si en algún momento Otabek le hacia daño, entonces no dudaría en partirle la cara por idiota. Aun cuando Yuri supiera cuidarse bien por sí mismo. 

Bueno, aunque también albergaba ciertas dudas; Yuri preferiría mil veces engullir sus propios patines antes de admitir nada parecido, e incluso corría el riesgo de hacerlo enfadar a tal grado que sería él quien recibiría una paliza en consecuencia. ¿Entonces qué carajos era? Victor se lo preguntó durante todo el bendito día una y otra vez, mas no encontró ninguna respuesta coherente. 

Por ello, tras asearse en su departamento y vestirse con ropa casual, tomó la correa de Makkachin, e inmediatamente después ambos se aventuraron entre las calles dispuestos a asistir al encuentro con Yuri. Además, Makka adoraba a Yuri, le haría bien verlo. 

El punto de encuentro era una cafetería que se encontraba a sólo diez minutos caminando, así que no tardó demasiado en llegar. Como su adorable mascota no tenía permitido entrar totalmente al local, se le asignó una meza del exterior sin mayor inconveniente. Mientras esperaba, chequeó las redes sociales dándose cuenta que Yuuri tenía ya muchas horas desconectado, lo mismo ocurría con WhatsApp. La última vez que habló con su novio fue el día anterior, sin embargo, desde entonces no recibió noticias suyas. Quizá, tal como solía ocurrirles a veces, precisó hacerse cargo de algún pendiente inaplazable y tardaría en contactarlo. Era difícil, más Victor lo entendía; tampoco buscaba ser un condenado incordio todo el tiempo. O esa lección le quedó tras su último berrinche. 

En lugar de pensar cosas negativas, consultó su reloj. Extraño, Yuri jamás llegaba tarde cuando se comprometía a una reunión. ¿Al final se habría arrepentido? ¿Habría sido sólo una broma con el único propósito de hacerlo enfadar? Victor suspiró conforme apuraba su bebida, disponiéndose a marcharse: ya se las pagaría después ese niñato desconsiderado. Justo estaba por levantarse, cuando Makka, en un acto totalmente ajeno a su conducta normal, tiró de la correa con ferviente insistencia mientras lanzaba gemiditos lastimeros. Preocupado, Victor acarició la cabeza peluda buscando consolarle. Makkachin era una caniche muy sociable y tranquila, salir al exterior no le asustaba y lidiaba bastante bien con los extraños, más aún si él se encontraba cerca. ¿Qué cosa pudo alterarla tanto? 

—¿Qué sucede, bonita? —quiso saber hablándole en ruso por inercia. 

La perrita, lejos de tranquilizarse, jaló una segunda vez con tanta fuerza que logró soltarse dejando atrás a Victor, alarmado y sorprendido en partes iguales, se puso en pie dispuesto a detenerla. Cerca había una calle transitada y solo imaginar que pudiera correr en aquella dirección le heló la sangre. Gritándole a Makkachin que regresara cuanto antes, arrojó dos billetes contra la mesa disponiéndose así a perseguirla. ¿Qué rayos ocurría? Makka jamás había hecho algo semejante. Asustado, corrió tras ella; aun a distancia pudo verla girar en una esquina, justo donde daba inicio aquella temida avenida principal y creyó que su estómago se encogía debido al miedo. 

—¡Makkachin! —desesperado volvió a llamarla, aunque sin éxito alguno. 

Precipitándose hacía la misma dirección, Victor se detuvo un segundo a mirar en derredor; respiraba con notable dificultad, pero no gracias al esfuerzo físico. Antes bien se debía al pánico y la urgencia. Entonces creyó que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho tras comprender el motivo por el cuál Makka actuó así. Desde su anterior estancia en Hasetsu, Makkachin aprendió a volverse en extremo susceptible ante la presencia de Yuuri, quien se encontraba justo ahí tratando de retenerla evitando así caer al suelo gracias a las efusivas muestras de afecto que le profería. Debido a la impresión, los ojos de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque se negó a mover un solo músculo, pues todo aquel remolino de sentimientos le nublaron cualquier pensamiento racional durante a unos cuantos segundos. No lo podía creer. No se trataba un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿Ni tampoco era producto de su imaginación? ¡Le costaba siquiera creerlo! 

—Yo solo intentaba...

—¡Nunca más vuelvan a hacerme algo así! —los reprendió por igual, interrumpiéndolo. Yuuri se removió incómodo. Makkachin en cambio, bajó las orejas—. ¿Tienen alguna idea sobre cuánto me asuste? ¡Son unos desconsiderados! 

Yuuri, bastante sorprendido ante su reacción, quiso acercarse; Victor en cambio, fue más rápido y casi se abalanzó sobre él disponiéndose a envolverlo entre sus brazos de un modo tal, que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde rayos está Yuri? —le bombardeó con preguntas—. ¡No me lo digas! Ustedes dos elaboraron todo este plan juntos, ¿no es así? ¡Debí suponerlo antes! 

—Era una sorpresa —explicó—. Llegué anoche y me dio alojamiento. Cuando hablamos ayer yo ya esperaba en la sala de embarques para subirme al avión. 

—Pues vaya que si lo hicieron en grande ustedes dos —dijo, abrazándolo con todavía mayor fuerza—. Recuérdame comprarle un gato a Yuratchka para navidad, ¿quieres? —Yuuri dejó escapar una risa hermosa y Victor, pese a encontrarse en su tierra natal, tuvo la tremenda sensación de finalmente haber regresado a casa. 

Por obvias razones, la llegada de Yuuri a Rusia fue una muy grata experiencia para Victor quien, dicho sea de paso, creyó buena idea tomarse aquellos días libres disponiéndose así a descansar un poco y, a su vez, pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con él. En realidad, nada más enterarse Yakov se opuso a permitirle ausentarse por un lapso tan grande, menos aún porque tenían el Skate America en breve; pero Victor insistió alegando que durante los últimos meses se limitó a seguir sus indicaciones sin emitir ninguna queja, por lo tanto, merecía le cumpliese aquel capricho al menos. Sobraba decir que al final Yakov terminó aceptando, aunque a regañadientes. Victor no pudo estar más contento. A esas alturas tenía ya incontables ideas para mostrarle a Yuuri los lugares turísticos más visitados en la ciudad, sitios en los cuales tenía planeado tomarse fotografías que, sin duda, pasarían a decorar las paredes en su departamento. También, si existía oportunidad, lo llevaría al teatro. 

No obstante, por el resto de ese día solo les apeteció pasar una agradable tarde juntos; charlar, ver televisión e inclusive tratar de prepararse la cena, por lo cual hicieron un corto viaje al supermercado ya que necesitaban algunos ingredientes extras. Una vez regresaron con distintas bolsas repletas de víveres, centrarse en dicha tarea terminó convirtiéndose en algo casi imposible, si tomaban en consideración que Victor no podía quitarle las manos de encima a Yuuri. Nadie podría culparlo; pasar tantos meses alejados del otro le hacía querer sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pues tarde o temprano Yuuri debería volver otra vez a Japón, y él necesitaría centrarse en su entrenamiento para seguir en competencia. 

Ser un adulto responsable no resultaba tan divertido. 

Por ello le besó cada que se presentaba el momento adecuado, hablaron largo y tendido sobre todo y nada en particular y, después de tres horas, finalmente consiguieron hacer algo decente sin provocar algún daño irreversible a la cocina de Victor. Luego de comer, decidieron ver una película. Los dos, con Makkachin recostada perezosamente a pocos metros en su esponjoso cojín particular, se dispusieron a disfrutar el film; una comedia romántica bastante cliché. Al inicio ambos se mostraron atentos al argumento, era llamativo más no espectacular, por lo que Victor creyó conveniente desviar su completa atención a hacía rumbos más productivos. Tener a Yuuri recostado casi sobre él era una tentación inmensa. Le resultaba difícil pensar con suficiente claridad, ya que el cuerpo de su novio se amoldaba al propio sin problema, como si fueran dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. Y percibir el aroma en su cabello, la suave loción que solía utilizar después del baño, el contorno de su figura y la irresistible calidez que emitía al tacto despertaban en Victor un inigualable sentimiento de posesividad que nunca experimentó antes. 

Quería a Yuuri únicamente para él.

Resultaba inevitable, concluyó. Tanto tiempo lejos terminó convirtiéndose en una tortura insoportable ya que, para Victor, Yuuri se volvió inevitablemente una luz que iluminaba incluso la noche más oscura, trayéndole paz infinita a su alma. Victor, siempre acostumbrado a la soledad, se había convertido en un adicto insaciable a la preciosa compañía de Yuuri; ahora ya no sabía cómo acostumbrarse de nuevo a estar sin él. Por eso planeaba quedarse a su lado nada más la temporada diera fin, e iba a proponerle matrimonio durante la gala posterior al Grand Prix ese mismo año. Esperar más tiempo estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Mila le dijo una vez que era un idiota impulsivo sin cura ni remedio, y hasta recién entonces comenzaba a darse cuenta que quizá tenía un poquito de razón. 

Porque tratándose de Yuuri, Victor no racionalizaba bien las cosas. Lo demostró al abandonar Rusia con el afán de entrenarlo, también durante la copa de China tras plantarle un beso frente a un millón de espectadores; después al declarar que tenían anillos de compromiso y, una vez más, cuando recientemente amenazó a Yakov con llamar a su abogado y armar un gran escándalo si no le dejaba tomar un avión a Hasetsu. Si ya había hecho todo eso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si debía retirarse por completo de las pistas después, o si sería necesario mudarse a Hasetsu, Detroit o quedarse ahí en Rusia; él seguiría a Yuuri aunque medio mundo se interpusiera, pues jamás se sintió tan seguro de algo antes. Y pensar en Yuuri como su esposo le causaba tanta satisfacción, que casi creía flotar entre las nubes. Yuuri Nikiforov o Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: ambos sonaban malditamente perfecto. O tal vez él se propusiera adoptar el apellido pasando a formar parte de los Katsuki oficialmente. Si eso se volvía realidad, entonces al fin tendría una familia como siempre la imaginó: cariñosa, unida, llena de amor y aceptación. 

Fantaseando con la idea de que Yuuri daría una respuesta afirmativa a su proposición, Victor se inclinó lo suficiente dispuesto a depositar dulces besos en el cuello del hombre más pequeño, dirigiéndose también hacía las encantadoras orejas y firme mandíbula, recorriendo cada parte con sublime adoración. Yuuri, aún entretenido en el hecho que la atolondrada protagonista no parecía captar del todo que logró despertar el interés del galán en turno, respondía esporádicamente; algo que le causó gracia, porque la situación le sonaba en extremo familiar. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos, Victor se puso más exigente tras girar el rostro amado hacia su dirección besándole de verdad, pasando a segundo plano la pantalla que seguía reproduciendo imágenes y sonidos que ya no escuchaba en lo absoluto. Todo su interés se hallaba centrado en Yuuri.

Moviéndose lento entre los labios ajenos, Victor le permitió a Yuuri acostumbrarse al ritmo de sus besos hasta que, por si mismo, fue quien lo instó a profundizar tan placentera caricia. Y de sobraba decir que Yuuri disfrutaba en sobremanera el íntimo contacto; tal vez haber extrañado tanto al hombre que lo sostenía entre sus brazos tan gentilmente intensificaba las emociones y sentimientos que profesaba por él. O quizá solo era porque estaba enamorado igual que un idiota o, bueno...las razones ahí sobraban, de todos modos. ¿Quién rayos conocía la respuesta a algo tan simple y, al mismo tiempo, tan complicado? Nadie, suponía. 

Ajeno a sus propias divagaciones internas, Victor le rodeó el pecho con un brazo encargándose de aplicar una sujeción firme más no dolorosa, impidiéndole realizar algún otro movimiento a voluntad. Pero él aún no terminaba de entender que Yuuri, sin cuestionárselo, renunciaba a toda su voluntad cuando le tocaba de ese modo; más aún al transmitirle, sin usar palabras, cuánto le amaba por sobre todo y todas las cosas, haciéndole sentir como la persona más afortunada del universo entero. Porque entre un mundo donde alguien como él jamás hubiese podido atraer la atención de Victor Nikiforov en circunstancias normales, había decidido entregarle su amor sin limitantes. A un chico cualquiera que solía convertirse en un terrible manojo de nervios si las cosas no marchaban bien con todo aquello que le rodeaba. 

La influencia de Victor actuaba igual que un bálsamo relajante para Yuuri; ahogaba todas la inseguridades tan comunes en su inestable personalidad, haciéndolo desear ser valiente, fuerte y decidido. Debido a ello, desde que tomó la decisión de viajar a Rusia para sorprender a Victor, pensó seriamente en dar el siguiente paso en su relación. El pentacampeón, mediante charlas anteriores, le aseguró que no necesitaban apresurarse: tenían todo el tiempo del mundo a su entera disposición. ¿Pero no se trataba de eso el comprometerse con alguien? ¿De arriesgarse, de hacer locuras, de entregarse sin dudar? Pues Yuuri ya no tenía miedo. Victor y ese amor tan grande que le profesaba rompieron cada estigma torno a su corazón, brindándole cada vez más seguridad y confianza. 

Aunque el cielo y la tierra colapsaran, aún si cometía errores, aún si su vergonzosa inexperiencia se convertía en un inconveniente al inicio, Yuuri quería, no, ansiaba hacer el amor con Victor y entregarle todo de si mismo en cada ínfimo aspecto posible. 

—Vitya... —alcanzó a murmurar apenas, buscando recuperar la respiración perdida. 

El de cabello claro se encargó de interponer un poco de distancia entre ambos, permitiéndose caer preso del potente hechizo que ofrecían esos hermosos ojos marrones que, dilatados por la excitación, brillaban con ligereza. La gente solía decirle muy a seguido a Victor que él poseía una mirada en extremo cautivadora debido al azul tan particular en sus iris, empero, obviamente jamás habían reparado en la irresistible fuerza y magnetismo que las del mismo Yuuri emitían. Y se alegró por ello. A juicio de Victor, existían cosas que sólo debían ser expuestas entre la confortable intimidad que ofrecía una habitación a puertas cerradas. 

—Tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Yuuri—le hizo saber con voz ronca y vibrante—. Agradezco tanto al destino por haberte conocido. 

Intuyendo que el momento era idóneo, Victor se movió con súbita cautela hasta posicionarse frente al otro, para después recostarlo lentamente sobre el sofá. La suave superficie acolchada recibió Yuuri con un ligero frufrú y, al no notar ningún ápice de duda o rechazo, se animó a unir sus labios otra vez en un beso más urgente y necesitado que los anteriores. Yuuri dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho ante la inigualable sensación de aquel cuerpo que lo presionaba con gentileza, todo mientras los dedos largos y fríos de Victor emprendían un viaje corto desde su cabeza hasta detenerse en la garganta, recreándose con la suavidad de aquella piel tibia al tacto que llevaba casi dos años deseando explorar.

Todo era sumamente nuevo e irreal.

En el pasado, Yuuri había besado una o dos veces a chicas, cuando vivía en Detroit y Phichit solía arrastrarlo con él a discotecas se sintió terriblemente fuera de lugar. Fueron experiencias por demás escuetas y desagradables, porque el hito del alcohol fue protagonista inequívoco durante aquellas situaciones aisladas, pero con Victor se tornaba tan irresistible, que todo pensamiento racional parecía escapar de su obnubilado cerebro dándole paso al instinto. Y permitiéndose caer víctima de tan deliciosa tentación por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri enlazó los brazos torno a la espalda del ruso, para después recorrerla hasta rozar el nacimiento del hermoso cabello plateado. Victor, a cambio, emitió un suspiro haciéndole saber cuanto le agradaban sus atenciones. Sí, tal vez eran inexpertas, un poco temerosas quizá, pero lo hicieron descubrir otra faceta suya y eso ya era decir demasiado. 

Durante su edad adulta, Victor tuvo diversas aventuras sexuales; todas ellas detonadas por un montón de hormonas y la subsecuente excitación del momento, más estar así con Yuri abarcaba también su parte emocional y el contraste resultaba en extremo abrumador. No sólo era algo físico ni carnal, había sentimientos más fuertes involucrados ahí diciéndole a Victor que ya no tendría que buscar en otro lado nunca más pues, entre aquellos dóciles brazos, entre aquel suave calor se hallaba todo cuánto hubiese podido desear. 

Así que, sí: en pocas y llanas palabras, Yuuri Katsuki tenía la irrefutable capacidad de robarle el aliento. 

En algún punto del beso Victor murmuró algo en ruso cuando, sin pena, intentó traspasar esa delgada barrera que la ropa aún imponía entre los dos; el primer contacto fue igual a experimentar un potente choque de calor que los sorprendió por igual. Complacido, Yuuri sintió las manos ajenas examinar con detalle su abdomen, donde trazaron cada parte del mismo siguiendo el ritmo que emitía su acelerada respiración llegando después hasta la cintura y, sin detener el ascenso, le tocó el pecho. Mordiéndole el labio, Yuuri lo instó a seguir tras arquearse de un modo muy sugerente cuando Victor encontró un punto especialmente sensible, donde se detuvo a explorar. Y un escalofrío le recorrió tras darse cuenta de la magnitud con que lo deseaba. 

Cielo santo, jamás podría tener suficiente de él de ahora en adelante. 

Correspondiéndole del mismo modo, dejándose guiar ante un arranque de desfachatez, Yuuri envolvió una de sus piernas torno a la cintura de Víctor, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos si acaso era posible. Y ahí lo sintió: Victor tenía una dura erección que presionaba contra su muslo derecho con tanta necesidad insatisfecha, que en verdad lo admiró por dominarse tanto. Pero su novio no hacía ningún esfuerzo por cambiar la situación y conocía los motivos; quería que se sintiera lo bastante listo. 

Pues bien, Yuuri en verdad lo estaba. 

—Eres tan sensual —dijo deteniéndose, ante lo cual Yuuri lanzó un quejido de protesta—. ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de todo lo que provocas en mí? —el aludido no encontró las palabras correctas para responder, y Victor le regaló una sonrisa, de esas tan arrebatadoramente sensuales que dejó a Yuuri expuesto, vulnerable—. Pero lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí, sakróvische; no me gustaría hacer nada de lo cual el caballero dentro de mí se arrepienta después. 

—¿Por qué? —Victor le besó la frente con ternura.

—Porque no quiero forzar las cosas. No contigo —¿forzarlas? ¿Hablaba en serio? Yuuri no lo veía de tal modo por ninguna parte. 

—¿Y si ya no puedo esperar más? —confesó en un arrebato de sinceridad, encarándolo—. En Hasetsu dijiste que cuando me sintiera lo suficientemente preparado ibas a hacerme el amor. ¿Se te olvidó? 

Oh, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Sus palabras no fueron dichas al aire, pero alguien debía ser prudente o la confianza obtenida con tanto esfuerzo durante aquel tiempo juntos acabaría desvaneciéndose cual frágil espuma. 

—Lo sé, pero me atrevería a decir que ninguno piensa con suficiente claridad en este preciso momento —le hizo ver haciendo referencia a su estado actual. 

—No hables por mí, por favor —Victor negó. 

—Jamás haría eso —al ver la duda implícita en el rostro de Yuuri, se apresuró a explicarse—. Escucha —pidió con calma—, quiero hacer esto contigo, por supuesto que nada en el mundo me gustaría más porque es un paso sumamente importante en nuestra relación. Pero no pretendo hacerte sentir en la obligación de hacerlo, solo para complacerme atentando así contra ti mismo. ¿Comprendes? Las cosas no funcionan así. 

—Está bien —los ojos castaños de Yuuri reflejaron un triste brillo que Victor interpretó como rechazo, por lo cual se adelantó a explicarse. 

—No Yuuri, no me mal entiendas; eres lo más valioso en mi mundo ahora. Sin embargo, tal como tú, soy nuevo en el complicado asunto de mantener una relación estable, por eso a veces tengo mucho miedo de causarte algún daño sin darme cuenta. Lo mismo sucede en la intimidad. Sí, mostrarte cuán maravillosa es la conjunción física entre dos personas sería un honor para mí —Yuuri sonrió enternecido—, no obstante, debes saber también que, cuando ese momento llegue a ocurrir entre los dos, será completamente bajo tus propias reglas y condiciones. 

—Oh, pero yo... 

—Ya te lo dije antes y puedo volver a hacerlo las veces que hagan falta —dijo tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice—: esperaré todo cuanto sea necesario, sakróvische —sin poderlo evitar, Yuuri dejó escapar una risita suave—. ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido. 

—Al escucharte decir cuánto respetas mis decisiones en lo que a este tema se refiere, habla muy bien de ti. 

—Muchas gracias —dijo halagado. 

—Pero tú también debes comprender que no soy de cristal—con las mejillas encendidas, Yuuri tomó a Victor de la mano y, tras besarle los nudillos, la guio directo hasta su entrepierna en un gesto por demás provocador, arrancándole un "oh" bastante sorprendido—. No somos perfectos y, quizá gracias a nuestras diferencias es que logramos complementamos tan bien. Con todo eso intento decirte que me he dado cuenta eres el indicado para mí: te amo y me encantaría hacer esto no porque me sienta obligado, sino porque todo cuánto quiero es compartirme contigo. 

Las facciones de Victor se iluminaron ante tales palabras que calaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin embargo, no tardó en ocultar su rostro del otro hombre al abrazarlo tan fuerte que Yuuri temió haberle incomodado en algún sentido. Se sentía tan jodidamente feliz. No lo podía evitar, era algo superior a si mismo; Yuuri se había convertido en la primera persona a quien amaba de verdad, a la que le entregaría sin cuestionárselo todo de si mismo. 

Y le costaba trabajo aceptar cuánta suerte tenía. 

—Dilo de nuevo. 

—¿Que parte? Yuuri le murmuró al oído con ternura.

—Esa donde dices que me amas —Victor pidió sintiendo a su corazón palpitar aceleradamente. 

—Te amo.

—¿Aún?

—Siempre —levantándose del sofá, Victor se dispuso a guiarlo al dormitorio. 

Yuuri, sin mostrar ningún ápice de duda, tomó aquella mano pálida entre la propia dispuesto a seguirlo. 

No necesitaron invertir mucho tiempo para trasladarse desde un sitio a otro, dejando a Makkaachin profundamente dormida en la estancia. Una vez ahí, Yuuri avanzó con Victor siguiéndolo de cerca y, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, tomó asiento sobre el mullido colchón. Estaba muy nervioso; conocía en teoría la mecánica de lo que estaban por hacer, además, era consciente que pasar de unos cuantos besos y caricias al acto sexual propiamente dicho era otra cosa muy distinta. Así que, optando por quedarse quieto, Yuuri sintió las mejillas arder cuando Victor se situó frente a él para retirarle las gafas con extrema delicadeza, colocándolas después sobre el pequeño buró adyacente a la cama. 

—¿Tienes miedo? —quiso saber mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules repletos de una inmensa adoración. 

Yuuri negó. ¿Cómo podría sentir miedo si Victor le brindaba tanto? Tal vez si hubiese intentado seguir ese camino con alguien distinto estaría temblando gracias al pánico, con la tóxica idea de no ser suficiente porque su anatomía escondía muchísimas imperfecciones. 

Sin embargo, él lo hacía sentir seguro, amado y protegido. 

—Confío en ti —le aseguró. 

—Entonces voy a ir despacio, ¿bien? Y quizá esto sonará bastante trillado dadas las circunstancias, pero, si me pides parar, no dudaré en hacerlo —asintiendo, Yuuri acortó el ínfimo espacio entre los dos iniciando así otro beso que a Victor le supo a gloria, por lo cual le sostuvo la mandíbula al tiempo que le instaba a retroceder poco a poco hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la espaciosa cama. 

Muy a diferencia de antes, los besos entre ambos adquirieron una connotación totalmente distinta; eran sensuales, calientes y profundos, exhortándolos a dejarse llevar. Victor jamás lo había besado así antes, pensó Yuuri con cierta sorpresa; era como si justo en aquel instante hubiera abandonado cada una de sus restricciones auto impuestas, instándolo a entregarse por completo a la pasión que podrían ser capaces de encontrar entre los brazos del otro. Por ello se relajó entre las almohadas, conforme las frías manos de Victor le recorrían el abdomen, tras subir algunos centímetros la playera que todavía llevaba puesta. Con cuidado y reverencia, cada músculo, cada pequeña porción de piel fue explorada dejando a su paso un agradable calor cuya intensidad aumentaba por momentos. Yuuri se maravilló ante el contacto sintiéndose atractivo, sensual y totalmente capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias en compañía del hombre al cual había amado durante tanto tiempo. Y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro repleto de satisfacción, gracias a lo cual Victor sonrió satisfecho. Sí, desde un inicio pretendió hacer exactamente esto; que Yuuri tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir todas las maravillosas sensaciones que su cuerpo era capaz de experimentar, permitiéndose así conocer y disfrutar su sexualidad libremente. Además, según lo creía, pese a las continuas inseguridades que siempre solían atormentarlo, Yuuri poseía una complexión física admirable; no era demasiado delgado, aunque tampoco robusto. Tenía los músculos marcados en justa medida, brindándole proporciones perfectas, cuya piel creaba un contraste casi andrógino con la suya propia. Cerniéndose sobre él, Victor notó un delicioso espasmo en la entrepierna que le nubló la razón durante unos segundos. 

Aun motivado por el calor del momento, trató de pensar con claridad. Prometió ir lento y cumpliría su palabra; lo haría porque también quería compartir en todo sentido aquella primera vez junto a Yuuri ya que, si bien Victor tuvo a lo largo de su vida adulta distintas parejas sexuales obteniendo así mayor experiencia en tal ámbito, rara vez se entregó tan profundamente a alguien por amor. Y, pese a saber que Yuuri nunca antes se atrevió a ir lo bastante lejos para compartirse así con otra persona, a diferencia de formular cualquier pensamiento posesivo e insano, se sintió honrado. Y a partir de entonces haría tocó cuanto pudiera para seguir siendo el único. 

Moviéndose lento, Victor se acomodó casi por completo sobre Yuuri, quien debió separar las piernas para brindarle espacio; ante esto, sus penes entraron en contacto sobre la ropa. Fue una sensación abrumadora, sin duda, pues ambos soltaron jadeos entrecortados conforme Victor comenzaba a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante en un vaivén lento, aunque firme, creando así una deliciosa fricción superficial que les exacerbo los sentidos hasta límites insospechados. 

Abrumado, Yuuri se aferró a Victor al brindarle tiernas caricias en la espalda, cuello y costados, atreviéndose a tocarlo también directamente. 

—¿Te gusta así? —Victor le susurró al oído, besándole la mandíbula con una calma arrebatadora. Yuuri se arqueó dispuesto a obtener todavía mayor contacto. 

—Sí —la voz apenas le salió audible, pues no lograba pensar con suficiente claridad. 

Casi cediendo ante su latente desesperación, Victor se detuvo un instante para quitarle a Yuuri la camisa dejándolo parcialmente al descubierto; entonces, desde su privilegiada posición, pasó a observarle con especial detenimiento. A media luz, los ojos de Victor parecían más azules de lo que realmente eran y, avergonzado ante el constante escrutinio, Yuuri le atrajo nuevamente dispuesto a desviar su atención. Pero Victor debió interpretar tal gesto de otra manera ya que, inmediatamente, inició un fugaz recorrido desde el cuello hasta las clavículas; sitio donde se dispuso a repartir suaves besos húmedos acompañados por succiones esporádicas, hasta que luego de unos cuantos segundos se detuvo en ambos pectorales, donde inclusive se atrevió a usar la lengua. Yuuri echó la cabeza atrás, elevó el pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo los gemidos que pugnaron por salir de entre sus labios. 

En realidad, pese a ser un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra, Yuuri pocas veces imaginó con gran detalle cómo sería el tener sexo; mientras vivió en Detroit estuvo tan centrado en los entrenamientos y estudios académicos, que simplemente ningún chico o chica le atrajo de tal manera. Ahora, en cambio, tanto tiempo después y con una increíble historia por la cual terminó ahí, estaba por compartirse no solo física, si no también emocionalmente. Y no tenía dudas; Victor siempre fue el indicado, aun si al inicio lo creyó inalcanzable. 

—Ven, déjame ayudarte —ofreció Victor en un tono tan sexy, que Yuuri no dudó en obedecer. Pronto, los pantalones también le fueron retirados junto a la ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente desnudo—. Eres tan, tan hermoso —dijo esto con tanta sinceridad, que la expectativa lo hizo temblar de anticipación.

Ciertamente, Yuuri no creyó que sería ni remotamente posible sentir algo así de arrasador al tener tal grado de intimidad con Victor. Le gustaba, por supuesto, pero también despertaba millones de preguntas a las cuales todavía le resultaba difícil brindarles respuesta. Además, a partir de entonces se convertiría en una tarea titánica el intentar complacerse en la soledad de su habitación en Hasetsu; cierto, cuando volviera a Japón no le quedaría ninguna otra alternativa, pero ahora podría basarse en recuerdos reales y no solo recurrir a su ávida imaginación.

—Victor... —lo llamó sonando quizá tan roto como se sentía, pues el ruso le envolvió usando sus dedos de un modo tan sublime y extraordinario, que Yuuri ahogó un quejido. 

—Jamás podrás imaginar lo mucho que te deseo, Sakróviche —y mientras bombeaba de arriba abajo con sutiles movimientos, volvió a besarlo hasta que Yuuri casi rozó los límites de su propia cordura. 

Victor le tocaba con lentitud pasmosa, encargándose de reconocerle; cuáles puntos correctos presionar, dónde deslizarse con mayor lentitud o rapidez, envolviéndolo suave o firmemente, despertando en él una necesidad casi absurda e irreconocible. No obstante, durante algún lapsus de coherencia y lucidez, lejos de permitirse ser el único que recibiera placer, Yuuri también se centró en él. Su cuello, su espalda baja, su trasero tan firme gracias a todos esos entrenamientos en grado casi espartano que realizaba día tras día. Olvidándose del decoro, hundió las manos bajo los pantalones que Victor todavía llevaba puestos y le instó a presionarse todavía más contra él.

Aquel debía ser un camino de dos vías. 

También necesitaba transmitirle cuánto le amaba, conocerle, satisfacerlo. Por supuesto que Victor, emocionado, dejó escapar un gruñido gutural cuando le tomó del muslo para después guiarlo más arriba dejándolo expuesto y, tras posar el brazo libre sobre la cama buscando así algo de apoyo adicional, se acomodó hasta posicionarse justo dónde quería; muy cerca del sitio en el cual pronto podrían volviéndose uno.   
Jadeando, Victor simuló una embestida haciéndole notar la calidez y dureza que pugnaba por ir más allá, ante lo cual Yuuri se preguntó si lograría tomarlo sin mayor problema cuando llegase el momento. Durante sus épocas como entrenador-pupilo, muchas veces vio al ruso sin prenda alguna, por lo tanto, era consiente cuán bien la naturaleza le había tratado en ese aspecto. 

—Todavía tienes demasiada ropa puesta —se quejó Yuuri, ante lo cual Victor sonrió coqueto.

Alejándose apenas lo necesario, comenzó a retirarse las prendas que aún le cubrían brindándole así un gran espectáculo que, todavía recostado, le observó con total interés. A la luz del alumbrado público que se colaba desde el exterior, Victor lucía pecaminosamente atractivo, como un adonis. Era perfecto. 

—¿Mejor? —Yuuri asintió. 

—Ven —lo instó a acercarse otra vez, cosa que Victor ni volviendo a nacer consideraría en rechazar. 

Una vez desnudos, con sus pieles sudorosas y calientes friccionándose entre si, Victor se dedicó a adorarlo de pies a cabeza antes de comenzar a brindarle la preparación adecuada e iniciar así la verdadera culminación de sus sentimientos. Del pequeño cajón perteneciente al buró donde antes colocó las gafas de Yuuri, Victor tomó dos cosas: una botella con lubricante y condones. Mientras besaba a Yuuri con cada vez mayor avidez, abrió la tapita vertiendo así una gran cantidad de aquel líquido sobre su mano para brindarle un poco de calor. Tras manipularlo un momento, alcanzó la temperatura deseada y bajó hasta encontrar esa sugestiva hendidura entre ambas nalgas, introduciendo los dedos de la manera más suave posible. Yuuri se quedó sin aliento durante algunos segundos, aunque intentó relajarse todo cuanto pudo evitando que Victor tuviera algún problema conforme trabajaba en él. Sin dolor, el primer dígito consiguió entrar con relativa facilidad, acompañado luego de otro más hasta, poco después, sumar tres. Victor efectuaba movimientos circulares relativamente cortos, cambiando cada ciertos minutos la secuencia y Yuuri se aferró a él, acostumbrándose a la sensación. 

—Es un poco incómodo al principio, pero pasará pronto —le consoló. Yuuri realmente no sabía qué hacer o qué decir; simplemente dejó a su cuerpo adaptarse a las sensaciones—. Así, cariño —dijo besándole la frente—. Todo esto es perfectamente natural. 

Durante un lapso que le parecieron horas, Yuuri se dedicó a emitir vergonzosos ruidos ante las constantes caricias del ruso, quien lo miraba con la gigantesca inmensidad de sus ojos azules sin restricción. Parecía fascinado por las reacciones que provocaba en él y Yuuri, cohibido, desvió el rostro al intentar esconderse entre las almohadas. 

—No puedo…—balbuceó tras notar una gigantesca sacudida de placer que envió deliciosos escalofríos por toda su columna. 

—¿Seguro? —dijo, casi en un murmullo inteligible. Pero la sonrisa ladina entre los labios de Victor lo sorprendió en gran medida. 

Entonces, en un momento determinado, Yuuri dejó escapar un grito bastante audible cuando Victor le estímulo la próstata. Ya sin control sobre si mismo, Yuuri se retorció bajo las atenciones del pentacampeón olvidando así su intrínseca timidez, y entonces Victor tuvo la revelación absoluta del por qué ese extraordinario hombre consiguió hacer por completo suyo el programa de Eros que con tanto esfuerzo él mismo había creado. 

No, no se equivocó aquel día: conocer al verdadero "Eros" de Yuuri era un aspecto en verdad fascinante. Ver cómo ese sonrosado pecho subía y bajaba con fabulosa rapidez, la humedad entre sus piernas volviéndose cada vez más evidente e, incluso, creía que si continuaba guiándolo por ése rumbo entonces terminaría haciéndolo sucumbir ante la lujuria por completo. A esas alturas podía darse cuenta que Yuuri pedía más sin darse cuenta; más de él, más de sus besos, más de su calor, más de su tacto, más de todas aquellas increíbles cosas que le brindaba al tocarlo con tanta intimidad. 

Y no le decepcionó. 

Siguiendo aquel ritmo hasta que Yuuri pasó a empujarse contra sus dedos, aumentando la fricción lo mejor posible. No obstante, justo cuando estaba llevándolo por el borde, Victor se detuvo. Casi como si su cerebro se hubiera saturado ante la sobrecarga de emociones, Yuuri le miró sin comprender y tembló tras verlo rasgar la envoltura de un preservativo dispuesto a colocárselo. Victor lanzó un juramento en ruso una vez tuvo aquel material poroso y semitransparente donde correspondía y, pese a la situación, le causó un poco de gracia. Yuuri nunca antes lo escuchó maldecir, ni siquiera en Inglés o Japonés; tenía conocimiento limitado en cuanto ruso pero, convivir durante tanto tiempo con Yurio le daba una idea bastante clara. 

—¿Estás totalmente convencido acerca de esto? Sé que dije me detendría si así me lo pedías, pero dentro de un minuto ya no podré hacerlo —Victor se aseguró de advertirle como recurso de última instancia. 

En toda respuesta, Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior, bajo las manos hasta sus glúteos para separarlos, mostrándole aquella zona tan íntima que esperaba recibirlo en cualquier instante. 

—Vitya, por favor —le rogó. 

Victor, azotado por semejante proposición tan descarada, creyó en verdad que Yuuri planeaba hacerlo perder todavía más la cabeza de ser posible; e iba bastante bien encaminado. Y si era sincero, Victor no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que quiso hacer algo con tanto ímpetu, con tanta necesidad; quizá de adolescente, pero igual tampoco importaba. En ese instante únicamente tenía ojos para Yuuri. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban centrados en la presencia del hombre que amaba y amaría siempre; por tanto, sin hacerse más del rogar, frotó su dura erección contra él balanceándose hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto y, lentamente, dar inicio a la profanación de aquel suave conducto hasta ese día inexplorado. 

Yuuri se removió inquieto ante la notable diferencia de tamaños; los dígitos de Victor eran delgados y eso les facilitó el acceso cuando lo exploró, más un pene erecto en su totalidad nunca tendría punto de comparación. Victor, en cambio, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Dios, era justo cómo lo había imaginado: suave, cálido, acogedor y muy, muy estrecho. En un inicio creyó que la preparación que le proporcionó a Yuuri sería suficiente para hacer mas llevadera la penetración, pero se equivocó. Estaba a mitad de camino, justo en un punto donde no podía retroceder, aunque tampoco avanzar, despertando sus instintos más salvajes. 

Suspiró hondo para recobrar el juicio; hacerle daño a Yuuri no formaba parte del plan. 

—Espera —pidió Yuuri en una súplica ahogada—, despacio...

—Solo intenta respirar, sakróvische —le aconsejó masajeándole los muslos en consuelo—. ¿Duele? —Yuuri negó —. Bien, ahora relájate y déjamelo todo a mí —susurró al empujar un poco más. 

Acunándolo contra su pecho, Yuuri le envolvió usando brazos y piernas, permitiéndole sentir los exacerbados latidos de su corazón. 

Y sin mediar palabra, conectados a un asombroso nivel emocional, juntos se movieron en perfecta sincronía. Primero sin prisa, luego con más urgencia hasta que adoptaron un vaivén dónde únicamente existían ellos dos y nadie más. Después de tanto al fin estaban entregándose al profundo amor que profesaban el uno por el otro. Por supuesto, los ruidos dentro de aquella calurosa habitación era todo cuanto podía escucharse ahí; el constante choque de piel contra piel, los jadeos y gemidos cada vez más urgentes amplificaban el deseo. Victor yacía sobre Yuuri embistiéndolo sin fuerza excesiva, permitiéndole disfrutar cada minuto de la experiencia lo más posible. 

Yuuri agradeció esto, pues era una de las mejores cosas que hubiera experimentado jamás. 

Y entonces, ignorando de dónde había nacido el impulso, de repente Yuuri ya no soportaba ir lento; quería que Victor diera rienda suelta a todas sus emociones de una buena vez antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Porque llegados a ese punto, Yuuri estaba próximo a terminar, pero se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, no cuando recién se atrevió a incursionar en ese inigualable mundo del cual ahora formaba parte gracias a Victor. Por ese motivo, haciendo uso de su fuerza física, procedió a darles la vuelta provocándole al ruso un exabrupto; jamás imaginó pudiera sorprenderlo de tal modo, no al menos durante la primera vez. Pero Yuuri le ofreció a cambio una sonrisa llena de picardía al guiarlo de nuevo a su interior, omitiendo el pequeño malestar aun arraigado entre sus glúteos y, con tortuosa calma, bajó hasta quedar completamente acoplado. Esta vez la penetración fue fácil, natural y Victor gimió ante la nueva posición porque gracias al peso extra podía ir más profundo, causándoles mayor placer a ambos. 

Yuuri flexionó la espalda mostrándose sin inhibición ante su amante quien, dicho sea de paso, conservaría el recuerdo de esa noche para siempre. 

Cierto, Yuuri era inexperto, un completo novato e ignoraba si estaba haciendo las cosas bien ya que hacía todo motivado por instinto, pero al oír a Victor suspirar de aquel modo al sujetarlo como si jamás quisiera volverlo a soltar, escucharlo gruñir y jadear debía ser un indicativo de que le gustaba. Y era sublime; todo en él lo era. Desde la manera en que se aferraba a sus caderas donde seguro tendría marcas visibles por la mañana, o la forma en que le besaba; a veces en los labios, otras en cuello, pecho y mandíbula con dientes y lengua incluidos. Más a Yuri no le molestaba que se pusiera un poco posesivo dejando muestras de aquel tipo sobre su cuerpo, al contrario, porque así creía pertenecerle. 

—Vitya —dijo al subir y bajar con fuerza, su pene balanceándose entre ambos con eróticos movimientos—. Ya...ya no puedo...

De pronto Victor se irguió hasta sostener a Yuuri completamente mientras lo embestía con vigor, cada vez más duro, cada vez con mayor ímpetu guiándolos a un punto sin retorno. 

—Te amo —confesó por enésima vez, colocando su rostro en el hombro de Yuuri —. Te amo... 

Y fue como si presionaran un interruptor en él porque, al oírlo, un potente orgasmo le atravesó con la violencia de un rayo dejándolo hecho un estremecedor nudo de deseo y emociones a flor de piel. 

Victor le siguió, aferrándose a él con fuerza inaudita. 

Y, únicamente hasta entonces, sobrevino la calma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Los tulipanes significan amor eterno ;D


End file.
